


Любовник леди Бойл

by Literary_Yandere



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Multiple Endings
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literary_Yandere/pseuds/Literary_Yandere
Summary: Вечер будет сказочным, я уверена. Я подарю себя первому же мужчине, который об этом попросит. А потом второму! Эти ужасные времена убивают меня. Дни ползут, как черные облака на сером небе. Но не сегодня! Сегодня я буду жить!
Relationships: Esma Boyle/Teague Martin, Esma Boyle/Treavor Pendleton, esma boyle/morris sullivan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. ГЛАВА 1. Рассеянный ум

**Author's Note:**

> _Ум рассеянный легко поддаётся злу и приемлет ложь. Разве может быть два хозяина в одном теле? Нет, поскольку один будет призывать в одну сторону, второй же — в другую, покуда тело не свалится в канаву и не свернет шею. Так и две противные мысли не должны терзать разум, иначе ослабнет воля человека и падет он под напором еретических измышлений.  
**Седьмой запрет Аббатства Обывателей — Рассеянный ум**_

— О, моя дорогая, Вы видели это? — Мисс Уайт бесцеремонно поймала Эсму за локоть и привлекла к себе. В другой ситуации леди Бойл возмутилась бы, но в последнее время они с мисс Уайт стали сближаться, к тому же, судя по тому, как гостья припрыгивала на месте, совершенно несолидным для ее возраста и положения в свете образом, она либо ужасно хотела в туалет, либо едва сдерживала куда более благопристойный порыв — поделиться сведениями.  
Эсма благосклонно кивнула. Когда лицо скрыто маской, так легко сделать вид, что тебе и впрямь интересно!  
— Здесь есть очень интригующий гость. Я бы сама им занялась, но Джек… — Мисс Уайт запрокинула голову, видимо, изображая закатывание глаз — ее настоящие были скрыты за полупрозрачной сеткой, имитирующей фасеточные лупала мотылька. — Он и так ревнует просто чудовищно, когда этот, тот самый подошел, я думала, Джек просто лопнет…  
— А Вы решили дать Рамзи шанс? — Эсме не удалось скрыть прохладцу в своем голосе, однако мисс Уайт не обратила на это никакого внимания.  
— Да в бездну Рамзи, милочка, я толкую о другом! Ох, это может быть по-настоящему пикантно! Послушайте: он в маске убийцы с плакатов, а на заднем дворе не так давно прозвучал выстрел! Говорят, лорд Шоу убит… или без сознания, я не поняла: может, ранен. Но дуэль! А сразу после того, как мне показалось, что я слышала звук оружия, вошел он!  
Мисс Уайт показала рукой на толпу гостей, и Эсма повернула голову, не надеясь увидеть что-то действительно интересное… И тотчас же ее прострелило волной жара. У стола с закусками, точно разрез на пестрой картине, резко выделялся из общей массы вертопрахов высокий, статный мужчина, в пыльном плаще и жуткой маске… Было бы действительно волнующе соблазнить его, и воображать все это время, что он и впрямь тот самый убийца, о котором толкует весь город.  
— Вы ведь расскажете мне, как это будет, милочка? — Мисс Уайт деликатно потрясла руку Эсмы. — Я буду ждать!  
Я подумаю, мысленно ответила леди Бойл. Возможно, из этого всего могло получиться воспоминание, которое она захотела бы сохранить только для одной себя. И своего дневника, но не больше.  
— Как Вам вечер? — Она постаралась оказаться перед гостем как можно более внезапно, но он, судя по всему, заметил ее еще издали. Вот досада! — Кто Вас пригласил? Лорд Брисби?  
Эсма безуспешно пыталась рассмотреть что-то в прорезях маски, но не могла бы сказать, даже какого цвета глаза у интригующего незнакомца. Не все ли, впрочем, было равно? Ее устроили бы любые.  
Мужчина молчал с добрую минуту, а затем вдруг наклонился и сказал Эсме почти на ухо:  
— Леди, мы можем поговорить наедине?  
Вот так сразу? О, это было даже проще, чем она думала. И куда менее интересно. Но кто Эсма такая, чтобы разбрасываться такими экстраординарными поклонниками? Действительно! Просто старшая сестричка Той Самой Любовницы Регента. К тому же, та самая сестричка, «которой белое идет меньше, чем младшей». Она уже слышала пару комментариев об этом, пока лавировала меж гостей. Они даже не приглушали голос — ну, во всяком случае, не старались сделать это слишком сильно.  
Что ж, в последний год Эсме действительно казалось, что она — не больше, чем это. Вертихвостка. Средняя сестрица, средняя во всем. Безмозглая. Белое-ее-полнит. Полное ничтожество.  
Да, даже если ты — богатейшая наследница прославленного рода, так просто почувствовать себя никчемной, если у тебя есть ловкая младшая сестра. А ведь была еще и утонченная, романтическая Лидия, которую с детства ставили Эсме в пример…  
Эсма тряхнула головой. Крошка Лидия ничем ее не обижала, никогда. Она бывала капризной, но, сказать по правде, они обе порой становились невыносимы из-за своих чудачеств. Тогда как у Вэйверли период несносности не заканчивался вот уже добрых полгода.  
— Надеюсь, Вас все же пригласил не Брисби, — пробормотала Эсма, когда они поднимались на второй этаж, в ее спальню. — Я его едва выношу. Он такой надоеда! Ухлестывает за Вэйверли, никак не желая понять, что ей-то он не нужен!  
— Леди. — прозвучал из-за ее спины глубокий голос, чуть приглушенный маской. — Прошу меня извинить…  
Эсма озадаченно распахнула глаза. Ее изумление прошло через пару секунд, но когда она обернулась, позади нее уже никого не было. Чудеса, да и только…

Весь оставшийся вечер Эсма безуспешно пыталась высмотреть интригующего незнакомца в толпе гостей. Но тот будто в бездну провалился. При том, приходилось еще и избегать мисс Уайт, которая непременно стала бы допытываться, как все прошло: она видела, что загадочный гость поднимался с Эсмой на второй этаж. Конечно, можно было соврать, но Эсме не хотелось этого делать, по крайней мере, пока не истаяла надежда действительно основательно помять перины. Что ж, в конце концов, ей еще и удавалось не сталкиваться с Вэйверли, которая непременно нашла бы, какое замечание сделать: ты пошло выглядишь, пошло ходишь, пошло дышишь… Пошлая, недостойная Эсма, стыдись!  
Хорошо было бы не встретить Вэйв до конца вечера.  
Эсма утомленно вздохнула. Она как раз огибала смотрителя с шарманкой, и бросила на него взгляд… На худой конец, она могла удовлетвориться, например, им. Это было совсем не так волнующе, как покувыркаться с убийцей с плакатов, но в совращении смотрителей всегда была какая-то изюминка.  
Эсма еще не пересекла холл, как ей наперерез бросилась Лидия. Из-за маски трудно было судить наверняка, но такая спешка? Лидия явно была обеспокоена.  
— Где Вэйверли, Эсма? — Лидия почти рухнула на сестру, обессиленная тревогами.  
— Я не видела ее… Часа полтора, должно быть. Наверняка, она в левом крыле.  
— Я была в левом крыле, Эсма! — Воскликнула Лидия, не трудясь понизить голос.  
— Ну что ты, не порти маскарад… — Попыталась утихомирить сестру Эсма, но тут Лидия вовсе совершила немыслимое: сдвинула маску на лоб и укусила ноготь большого пальца. Несмотря на весь свой утонченный нрав, Лидия с детства страдала от этой нервной привычки. Над которой не упускала случая пошутить Вэйв…  
Да, Вэйверли.  
— Успокойся, мы найдем ее. — Эсма подошла к столику с гостевой книгой, намереваясь посмотреть, не оставлено ли в ней послания. От зануды Брисби, например: он имел пристрастие следовать всем клише романтических романов, при чем, делая это как можно более уныло. — Уверена, она просто вышла в сад или поднялась к себе… Мы просто ее пропустили — случайно. В конце концов, разве мы такие же глазастые, как…  
Корво Аттано?  
Эсма второй раз за вечер изумленно замерла, вскидывая брови. Не делай так, морщинки будут, напомнила она себе, даже под маской тотчас возвращая лицо к спокойному виду. Хм… Она перечитала строку, чтобы убедиться, что зрение ее не обманывает.  
Нет, действительно. Узким, угловатым почерком было начертано имя бывшего лорда-защитника Императрицы. Кто-то глупо пошутил или? Так же, как с этой жутковатой маской?  
О, как интересно! Эсма прижала книгу к груди в порыве чувств. Неужто это был настоящий Корво Аттано? И он чуть было не оказался у нее в спальне… Но что же он? Вот дурак, перепутал с нею Вэйверли?  
И теперь они куда-то мчались вдвоем? А говорили, он любил Джессамину!  
Нет, нет. Эсма положила книгу обратно на стол и, стрельнув глазами в сторону Лидии, захлопнула ее.  
Конечно, она очаровательна, а Вэйверли с ее нестареющей задницей и подавно, но не стоило льстить себе сверх меры. Аттано что-то вынюхивал, и просто поначалу перепутал их с сестрой. Эсма почувствовала холодок в пальцах, еще прижатых к обложке гостевой книги. Он убил Вэйв? А мог бы и ее саму порешить. Или Лидию — заодно или по ошибке.  
А может, все было вовсе иначе: он их спас. Всех трех, или только двух, если не успел на выручку Вэйверли.  
Так или иначе, в этом стоило разобраться.  
И Эсма была уверена, что в этом еще и возможно разобраться.

В конце концов, она никогда не верила, что Аттано действительно убил Джессамину. Об их романе знали немногие, но Бойлы входили в это число. Императрице трудно иметь подруг, и Джессамина никогда не откровенничала впрямую, однако столько раз наблюдая за ней, сестры делали выводы. Ни одна из трех не сомневалась, что загадочный отец малышки Эмили, которого Императрица, рискуя репутацией, отказалась называть — чернобровый красавец-защитник.  
А все же жаль, что мы не поднялись ко мне в спальню, подумала Эсма. Впрочем, сейчас ей было уже не до развлечений. По крайней мере, не раньше, чем она узнает судьбу сестры. Как бы они ни собачились в последний год, Эсме было не плевать.  
В ту минуту она мерила шагами комнату картин на втором этаже, пока Лидия выпроваживала гостей на первом.  
— Салли, принеси мне газеты за последнюю неделю, — обратилась Эсма к горничной.  
— Сию минуту, миледи.  
Эсма уже исследовала спальню сестры — Вэйверли не заходила туда, судя по всему, с начала приема. На кровати еще лежали в порыве раздражения отвергнутые броши, в воздухе висел тяжелый запах духов.  
Эсма распахнула окно, чтобы, наконец, всколыхнуть воздух, и выглянула наружу. Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как слуги ее дома запихивают в карету лорда Шоу с дротиком в ляжке. В другое время подобное зрелище заставило бы ее расхохотаться. Теперь же вынудило задуматься.  
В свете говорили, что из них самой умной всегда была Вэйверли. И самой красивой — тоже она. Лидии досталось звание талантливой и изысканной, а Эсме пришлось довольствоваться сомнительным определением слабой на передок. Хотя если взглянуть трезво, у нее было ненамного больше любовников, чем у сестер. Просто Вэйверли пыталась не нарываться на ревность сначала мужа, затем Берроуза, а Лидии непременно надо, чтобы ее любовник держал в руках во время соития какой-нибудь музыкальный инструмент.  
Интересно, шарманка смотрителя считается?  
Эсма, хватит, скомандовала она себе, поймав свое тусклое отражение в стекле витрины прадедовых медалей. Твоя сестра, возможно, в беде — не важно, Аттано ее умыкнул или проклятый Брисби.  
И вот уже в третий раз за вечер брови Эсмы поднялись к ней на лоб.  
Ну да, конечно! Умная наша Вэйверли, наверное, подумала бы об этом первым делом, а она, дурочка, Эсма, сообразила только теперь!  
И все же, это была теория, и ее следовало изучить.

Пока Эсма кусала губы, строя теории, вернулась Салли.  
— Вот газеты, миледи. Приготовить Вам кофе?  
— Не нужно. Спустимся-ка лучше в подвал. — Эсма взяла газеты и попыталась просмотреть их на ходу. Салли держала фонарь рядом с госпожой так, чтобы ей не было темно читать.  
По пути вниз Эсма видела, что Лидия задремала у камина. Ноги ее беспокойно дергались, как порой бывает с котятами. Оставалось надеяться, что Эсма не найдет чего-то более страшного, чем кошмар, терзавший в ту минуту разум ее сестры.  
Но, кажется, Эсма могла успокоить чувствительную Лидию. Она могла сказать… она могла соврать, что Вэйверли, наконец, решилась ответить на чувства назойливого Брисби. В конце концов, в отличие от Вэйверли, Лидия считала, что Тимоти не так плох… В чем-то даже очарователен, а дурочка Вэйв не понимает своего счастья.  
— Стой-ка, — скомандовала леди Бойл Салли, взяв у служанки фонарь и осторожно спускаясь по ступенькам подвала. Прижатые к ее боку газеты тихо шелестели: Эсма и забыла о них. Но не о том, что успела прочитать.  
Решетка канала была поднята, хотя Вэйверли не могла оставить подобной небрежности в своем доме. Не с ее паранойей! Эсма поставила фонарь на пол и наклонилась, намереваясь поискать следы. Вотще: их, конечно, не осталось на гладких досках подвала. Однако… Эсма протянула руку и тотчас ее отдернула. Не стоило трогать, да и не требовалось: в щель меж досок закатился дротик-шприц, точно такой, каким усыпили склочника Шоу. По мнению мисс Уайт, это сделал мужчина в маске убийцы. Корво Аттано.  
Леди зажмурилась, позабыв, что от этого тоже бывают морщины. Кажется, ей все-таки не помешает чашечка кофе. И покрепче. Сейчас же.  
Из-за всех перипетий минувшего вечера она одновременно страшно устала — мышцы спины так и сводило — и при том чувствовала себя необычайно бодрой и готовой действовать.  
Итак, что она имела на данный момент? Корво Аттано, живой и невредимый. Одно и то же лицо с убийцей в маске, пугающим весь город. Вряд ли Эсма могла бы ошибиться — она знала большинство гостей, за исключением некоторых дам, приглашенных Лидией, а из тех, кого приглашала она сама, на вечер не явился только чудак Бантинг. Впрочем, с годами старикан становился все плоше, быть может, вообще забыл, что Бойлы устраивают бал ежегодно…  
Вэйверли. Исчезнувшая без следа, судя по всему, уплыв через канал. Судя по всему, с надоедой Брисби, и не совсем по своей воле, о чем свидетельствовал дротик-шприц. Напрашивался вывод, что Аттано пытался украсть или убить Вэйв, а Брисби ее спас… Однако, Эсма тешила себя мыслью, что имеет представление о личности первого, хотя бы примерное, и уж точно прекрасно изучила второго. Скорее, это походило на то, что Брисби заказал Корво похищение объекта страсти. И если исключить возможность совершенно глупого поступка, недостойного лорда-защитника, даже в бегах, казалось, что Аттано спасал Вэйверли от куда более страшной участи, чем слюнявые поползновения Брисби. Смешной зануда оказался настойчивым настолько, что это пугало… Эсма содрогнулась. По трезвому размышлению, мало что могло быть хуже. Но такие вещи она легко могла измыслить: Вэйверли стала параноидальной не просто так. Она, определенно, перегибала палку, но ее страхи взялись не на пустом месте.  
Эсма прошлась по подвалу, ища дверь в катакомбы. Она точно была где-то здесь, как ей помнилось: в детстве они играли здесь в прятки, и Вэйверли умудрилась ее отпереть. Тогда они точно так же искали ее всем домом, перепугавшись до полусмерти. Какая ирония… Могло ли быть, что кто-то ушел здесь, низами: Корво, Брисби с ее сестрой?  
Эсма еще раз вздохнула. Тяжело, еще тяжелее, чем раньше.  
Если Аттано спас Вэйв, его следовало возблагодарить. Если он из злого умысла толкнул ее в объятия Брисби — наказать. И Эсма собиралась… Эсма собиралась покопаться в сундуках и найти кое-что, когда-то перепавшее аж от самой Веры Морэй. А еще Эсма собиралась…  
Леди Бойл повернулась к служанке и окинула ее придирчивым внимательным взглядом.  
— Послушай-ка, Салли, какой у тебя размер одежды?


	2. ГЛАВА 2. Бродяжные ноги

_Бродяжные ноги не дают хозяину покоя. Бродят повсюду, нарушая границы чужой земли. Уносят в дальние края, откуда человек возвращается с душой, оскверненной страданиями и злом. Зачем нужны такие странствия? Разве станешь ты ходить по горящим углям или битому стеклу? Тогда зачем входишь в дома честных людей или в логова неведомых обитателей? Ведь это суть равные деяния! В Бездну ведёт сей путь! Укрепи ноги свои, дабы ветры Чужого не смогли даже поколебать тебя.  
 **Четвёртый запрет Аббатства Обывателей — Бродяжные ноги**_

Пока Салли бегала за чистой переменой одежды, Эсма продолжала изучать газеты. Она читала все это раньше, но ей требовалось вспомнить и сопоставить факты. Будь у нее и впрямь ум Вэйверли, она догадалась бы быстрее. С другой стороны, в сухом остатке Вэйв не помогла вся ее разумность…  
Эсма покосилась на задремавшую Лидию. Легкий локон, свесившийся через лицо, трогательно трепетал от ее дыхания. От этой картины у Эсмы защемило сердце. Нужно будет что-то ей сказать… Сочинить, подсластить… Как ни странно, печаль Лидии пугала больше, чем похищение Вэйверли! Должно быть, это многое говорило об отношениях между сестрами. Если б было время об этом задуматься…  
Эсма вздрогнула. Жаль, что нельзя будет сказать то же самое, что и сестре, Хайрему Берроузу. А то, что он заявится к ним в особняк в поисках ненаглядной Вэйв, сомневаться не приходилось. Регент изводил свою леди Бойл ревностью ничуть не меньше, чем Рамзи — мисс Уайт, и Вэйверли ставила это в вину ей, Эсме. Говорила, что Хайрем считает, будто они все три одинаково развратны, а если еще не, то Эсма точно вскорости научит его строгую, чистую Вэйв каким-нибудь гадостям.  
Во всяком случае, Эсма никогда бы не заставила себя даже прикоснуться к Хайрему Берроузу, даже кончиком мизинца. Фу. Не в этом мире. Может быть, в каком-то другом, извращенном прихотью Чужого, это она грела постель этому мерзкому… чучелу коршуна! Но в этом, и Эсма могла поклясться на чем угодно, она предпочла бы отдаться плакальщику, нежели лорду-регенту, и ни его деньги, ни его власть, ничто не заставило бы ее переменить решение.  
Даже у грязной Эсмы имелись стандарты.

Салли принесла костюм. Не стесняясь ни ее, ни спящей Лидии, Эсма торопливо переоделась прямо в гостиной, забрала волосы в пучок. Затем сунула в кошелек на поясе руну. Костяной полированный диск заставлял пальцы зудеть, и хотя надежнее его было бы упихать за пазуху, Эсма не решилась держать руну так близко к себе. А вот пистолету там было самое место.  
Эсма разворошила хранилище, куда последней на ее памяти наведывалась Вэйверли: полагая, что младшенькая, славная своей паранойей, держала где-то в доме оружие. И не прогадала. Забавно, что при том стрелять из всех сестер Бойл умела как раз она сама, единственная: кто-то из любовников показывал ей, беззастенчиво лапая в процессе, как поразить мишень… Что ж, урок не вышел долгим, и все же Эсма знала, как управляться с этой штукой, если ей встретится плакальщик. Или два. Она пересчитала патроны.  
Ох, ну в конце концов! Это же было так интересно!  
И потом. Она не хотела попасться на глаза Берроузу, когда он нагрянет в особняк с намерением пощупать разомлевшую после приема любовницу. Пусть думает, что исчезло сразу две сестры — почему нет? Ох уж этот лорд Брисби, правда? Ненасытны его аппетиты. Не стоило выделять ему финансирование в прошлом месяце, а?  
Криво улыбаясь, Эсма вышла из гостиной и спустилась в подвал.

Было ли ей страшно? Ничуть. В конце концов, Эсма не впервые попадала в приключение. По большей части, конечно, предыдущие ситуации, которые можно бы было так описать, касались обманутых жен и неверных мужей, когда Эсме в одном корсете приходилось сбегать через задний ход, пока оскорбленная в своем достоинстве аристократка вопила «Уж я тебя найду!», скликая стражу. Эсма всегда утешалась мыслью, что будь у нее муж, его тоже непременно соблазнила бы одна из этих дам. Не потому, что все они были так уж порочны, просто нужно же чем-то занимать досуг, раз быть богачкой оказалось ни на йоту не так весело, как обещалось в детстве. Эсма вспомнила, как, лет в одиннадцать, сбежала из особняка и попыталась подружиться с детьми на улице. Ее не побили, но швырнули грязью, намеренно пытаясь испачкать белоснежный костюмчик. «Вот тебе, синеносая! Мы с такими, как ты, не водимся!»  
И матушка сказала, что все дело в зависти. Они хотят быть, как она, жить ее жизнью, но не могут, и потому так злы.  
Что ж, по крайней мере, теперь синеносой, то есть, ханжой, Эсму не назвал бы ни один человек в Дануолле. Она развлекалась, как могла, и все-таки никак у нее не выходило развлечься. Были ли причины? Что ж, не имея ни таланта в музыке, ни таланта устраиваться получше, Эсма… просто жила. Сестры думали, что она пытается забыться: неудачливая, бесплодная Эсма, но сама она не чувствовала, что ищет забвения. Будь это так, у нее имелась бы цель. А Эсма просто жила, потому что пока не умерла, и за каждым прошедшим днем начинался новый. Больше половины гостей на едва закончившемся приеме вели точно такую же жизнь, разве что некая природная беспечность позволяла им в процессе смеяться, а Эсма умудрялась и пить, и трахаться с лицом, отражающим всю ее тоску по чему-нибудь более волнующему. Хотя казалось бы, что может волновать сильнее, чем постоянный риск подхватить чуму?  
Как, например, сейчас.  
Эсма поежилась. Она шагала с фонарем в руке уже довольно долго, и ей казалось, что она свернула куда-то не туда. Не то что б она знала, куда нужно, но эта прогулка по вонючим катакомбам должна была привести ее наверх, рано или поздно? А пока впереди виднелся только длинный, как старый чулок, тоннель.  
Эсма чувствовала, что ей хочется дать волю надежде: что, если она ошиблась, и через канал сбежал Корво, умыкнув чужую лодку, а Брисби и Вэйверли ушли тем же путем, которым двигалась сейчас она сама? Нет, вряд ли. Увы и ах, но вряд ли.  
Как бы Вэйверли ни умела стоически отдаваться тем, к кому испытывает только отвращение, Брисби не входил в число мужчин, которым есть, за что простить их недостатки. Трудно было сказать, что злит в нем Вэйверли больше: занудное постоянство визитов, или крамольные, по ее мнению, речи о возвращении на престол юной Эмили. Вэйверли мгновенно раздражалась, однако даже не объясняла, почему: просто резко пресекала все фантазии гостя и поскорее пыталась его выпроводить. Будь на ее месте Эсма, она охотно послушала бы об этом подольше… Ей нравилась Джессамина, не просто потому, что им случилось общаться: не только как подруга, но и как правительница. И если бы на престол вернулась кровь Колдуинов, Эсма испытала бы облегчение. Мир и без того — не больше, чем мрачная шутка Чужого, и все же приятно, когда что-то в нем случается… «правильно».  
Что ж, по крайней мере, Вэйверли развязалась с тяготившей ее связью с Берроузом. От старших леди Бойл не укрылось, что младшая поразительно быстро перестала считать своего нового поклонника великой удачей. Может быть, и Брисби она обрывала так грубо потому, что боялась лишних ушей в их доме. Возможно даже небезосновательно.  
Не потому ли она постоянно вздыхала: уехать бы… В другую страну! Какая ирония: пожелание Вэйверли исполнилось, если Эсма правильно угадала последовательность событий. Но каким образом! Верно говорят: слишком страстные желания опасны. Они воплощаются в жизнь вовсе не так, как бы тебе хотелось.  
И точно рефреном на эту мысль Эсмы позади нее раздались шаркающие шаги, а затем омерзительное ворчание: точно кого-то одновременно разбирали кашель и тошнота. Эсма похолодела. Вот тебе и приключение! Ну что, теперь-то жизнь не кажется такой уж пресной, а?  
Эсма прибавила шагу, надеясь, что этого окажется достаточно, чтобы легко разорвать дистанцию, но не тут-то было. Отвратительное существо, которое она и человеком побоялась бы назвать, заметило ее. И побежало! Эсма ахнула и тоже бросилась прочь, не разбирая дороги. Мягкие бальные туфли скользили на мокрых камнях, замедляя, заставляя осторожничать. По крайней мере, леди не выронила фонарь, и он продолжал раскачиваться у нее в руке, мешая держать равновесие.  
Сердце гулко билось в груди: на треть от ужаса, на две трети от галопа, которым Эсма скакала по камням. Обернувшись, она увидела, что расстояние между нею и плакальщиком стремительно сокращается, и, не придумав ничего лучше, запустила в преследователя так мешавшим ей — теперь — фонарем. Эсма ожидала увидеть, как толстое стекло лопается, ворвань плещет на несчастного и поджигает его… Но добротный фонарь только стукнул чумного в грудь, с тупым звуком шлепнулся на пол и скатился в воду.  
Эсма запаниковала. О пистолете за пазухой она напрочь забыла, да и помог ли он бы ей? Руки у нее заметно дрожали, леди их почти не чувствовала.  
Плакальщик видел ее — или, должно быть, ощущал запах, потому что глаза его под распухшими веками застила корка спекшейся крови. И понимая, что раз она в состоянии это рассмотреть, дела ее плохи, леди Бойл сделала то, что первым пришло ей в голову: полезла на ближайшую трубу, обросшую желтоватым чахлым плющом. Руки, сведенные страхом, заныли от напряжения, но выдержали рывок. В своем стремлении сделать фигуру такой же соблазнительной, как у Вэйверли, Эсма изводила себя физическими упражнениями. Кто же знал, в какой ситуации ей это пригодится! Она вскарабкалась на трубу ровно в ту секунду, когда плакальщик нагнал ее.  
О, он, определенно, знал, где она: грязные, костлявые руки шлепнули по жести трубы на расстоянии пары ладоней от лодыжки Эсмы. Плотные космы плюща спрятали леди, и, глядя перед собой, она видела, что занавеси жухлой от недостатка света растительности простирались вдоль трубы как минимум, до самого — неблизкого, едва различимого вдали — поворота. Что же могло оказаться за углом, леди Бойл боялась даже предполагать.  
Хорошо бы было упасть сейчас в обморок, подумала Эсма. Она часто испытывала это чувство, особенно с начала чумы: когда ситуация становится настолько невыносимой, что голову пронзает боль, нужно только закрыть глаза и расслабиться, как будто готовишься ко сну. Нет, она не притворялась, просто позволяла себе слабость, и на несколько мгновений действительно выплывала из сознания.  
Но если сделать так сейчас, просто шлепнешься в воду. Или на плакальщика. Эсма внутренне содрогнулась. Нет, нельзя! Ее пальцы впивались в сочленение трубы так сильно, что сведенные костяшки побелели.  
Как бы ни было ей жутко, единственное, что она действительно могла сделать ради спасения своей жизни — это ползти вперед. Эсма оглянулась, лелея надежду, что сможет развернуться прямо тут, на трубе, и вернуться в особняк, но едва ли в метре за нею широкий раструб заметно истончался и уходил под потолок. Реши Эсма действительно бросить свое предприятие, ей пришлось бы волей-неволей спрыгнуть. А ногти плакальщика меж тем все еще скребли ржавую жесть на расстоянии фута от нее.  
Леди Бойл медленно и осторожно, невольно напрягаясь всем телом, поползла вперед, хватаясь за неровные сварочные швы. Колени ее быстро заболели, а ладони оказались рассажены о жесткие струпья ржавчины. Эсма чуть было не всхлипнула, на глазах выступили слезы, но она продолжала свой путь с угрюмой и мрачной решимостью. Внутренний голос бранил ее за поспешное решение, однако что-то ему возражало… Быть может, ее истинная сущность, вдруг встрепенувшаяся и сбросивашя с себя аристократическую ленцу: именно этого ты и хотела!  
Да, боль от этого дикого путешествия ощущалась едва ли не слаще, чем лучшее инжирное вино. Во всяком случае, кровь горячила не хуже.  
Остаток пути по трубе Эсма проделала без единой мысли. Она чутко прислушивалась, не продолжил ли плакальщик преследовать ее, но и только. Она не строила планов по спасению, не мечтала вернуться, не убеждала себя, что ее розыски Корво действительно стоят того. Только когда труба закачалась под ее руками, больше не поддерживаемая вбитыми в свод грота подпорками, Эсма подумала, что хочешь-не хочешь, а снова нужно спуститься. Она откинула занавесь плюща, осматриваясь. Холодный зловонный ветер овеял ее лицо.  
Труба, на которой нашла укрытие Эсма, как и поток канала под ними низвергали свои воды вдоль отвесной стены в отток Ренхевена, а вдали, если прищуриться, был виден противоположный берег. Всполохи огней леди Бойл сперва приняла за неисправные фонари, не сразу сообразив, что это толлбои ведут охоту за плакальщиками и мародерами.  
Эсму передернуло: не думала она, что город ныне в таком состоянии. Нет, конечно, чума, затопление неизбежно меняли Дануолл, но Эсма редко покидала особняк в последнее время, а уж если делала это, то только в карете, и то недалеко. Ей казалось, что она сможет, как пару лет назад, когда она пряталась от сестер в магазине готового платья, хихикая, тешиться своей ловкостью на протяжении всего своего пути.  
Но реальность снова оказалась жестока и пнула Эсму прямо сапогом в лицо.  
Не будь дурой и вернись, скомандовала себе леди. Реку ты не преодолеешь, даже такой узкий отток… Нет, узким он казался, если пролетать над ним в рельсомобиле. Сейчас же Эсма прекрасно видела, что расстояние слишком велико. Что ж… недолгим оказалось ее приключение: безусловно, чуточку опасное и безумно волнующее… Все хорошо, что хорошо заканчивается, вздохнула леди Бойл, вернись к своим обязанностям: успокоить сестру, рассчитать прислугу, нанятую только на время приема, и подготовиться к прибытию Берроуза. Который превратится в разъяренного коршуна очень, очень быстро. А Корво… что ж, придется ему обойтись без твоей благодарности и твоей руны.  
С этими мыслями Эсма спрыгнула с трубы прямо в воду, струящуюся по низу тоннеля, не жалея туфель. Не пожалели ее и они: подошвы, предназначенные для танцев на мраморных полах, поскользнулись на толстом слое рыхлой гнили, и Эсма полетела лицом в воду. Она кое-как выставила руки, чтобы не удариться носом, хотя ее уже все равно подхватил бурный поток воды и выкинул из тоннеля наружу.

По крайней мере, своим падением Эсма распугала всех миног. Досадно только, что обратила на себя внимание толлбоя: солдат, только что рассматривавший собственный лук, напрягся и заозирался. К счастью, он стоял под самым фонарем, а Эсму укрывал изгиб каменной лестницы. Но она барахталась так отчаянно, что ее должны были скоро найти… и нашли.  
— Корво, это Вы?  
Из-за уступа показался борт лодки, который Эсма едва рассмотрела, с трудом держась на воде. Она умела плавать, но не слишком хорошо, к тому же, от страха у нее одеревенело все тело. Толлбой на берегу вышел из-под фонаря, вглядываясь ровно в то место, которое баламутила тонущая леди Бойл.  
— Мать честная! — Старик в лодке прищурился и ахнул чуть громче, чем нужно.  
Толлбой вскинул лук и прицелился, перебросившись парой слов с патрульным, который бегом тотчас бросился прочь.  
Не задавая лишних вопросов, старик протянул руку Эсме и втащил ее на борт. Лодка оказалась крепкой: покачнулась, когда брыкающаяся в панике леди вскарабкалась в нее, но все же не перевернулась.  
И ровно туда, где вода еще не успокоилась после битвы Эсмы со стихией, вошла смертоносная стрела толлбоя. Заскрипели цепи: казалось, со всех сторон разом.  
Эсма вжалась в пол шлюпки, тяжело и тревожно дыша. Она не видела, как, но старик вывернул лодку, высокая волна плеснула, вымочив их обоих до нитки, и вот уже перед самым носом лодки опустился тяжелый чугунный заслон шлюза, отрезая их суденышко от толлбоев.  
Эсма несмело подняла голову. Заколку она потеряла в реке, и теперь мокрые волосы липли к щекам. Не задавая вопросов, старик стащил с плеч куртку, встряхнул и набросил ее на нежданную пассажирку. Вываренная кожа оказалась изнутри теплой, сухой и едко пахнущей дешевым элем. Уж я знаю этот запах, иронически подумала Эсма, вспоминая, что и прежде пускалась в рискованные авантюры — впрочем, это было еще до чумы.  
— Что ты только делаешь тут одна, ночью? Сбежала, что ли?  
— Я… у меня поручение. — Эсма подумала с секунду, и добавила: — Сэр.  
Старик неодобрительно покачал головой и сплюнул в воду.  
— Проклятые аристократы, лишь бы потрафить своим прихотям. Ты у Бойлов, что ли, служишь?  
Эсма предпочла не отвечать. То, что Корво не убийца, она, положим, могла сказать с большей или меньшей уверенностью. Но о его друге она не знала совершенно ничего — кроме того, что он проявил к ней сочувствие, пока принимал за служанку.  
На то, что расслышала первые слова старика, она также не намекала — по той же самой причине.  
Эсма провела рукой по лбу: вот она, разница между ванной и купанием в речке. Под пальцами ощущались липкие песчинки.  
По крайней мере, теперь она поняла, отчего душечка Талия Тимш иронизировала, что как только слышит споры о вреде кофе… или кофе, разбавленном «Старым Дануоллом», не может не добавить, что глупо думать о таких мелочах, когда у вас окна выходят на Ренхевен.  
— Вот что я тебе скажу, девочка, — старик принялся грести, направляя лодку к вплавленной в стену лестнице, — не возвращалась бы ты… Поверь мне, ничего не потеряешь. А теперь иди, мне еще нужно дождаться… друга.  
Эсма нехотя стянула с плеч куртку и вернула ее старику. Холодный ветер тотчас пробрал леди до костей, прилепляя к телу мокрую одежду. А ведь когда Эсма выходила на балкон пару часов назад, размышляя, какие приятности ждут ее на вечере, ей показалось, что погода даже жарковата!  
Впрочем, тогда она и не думала, что ночь проведет в реке, в костюме служанки, встретив Корво Аттано и потеряв сестру.  
— Эй, девочка! — Старик окликнул Эсму, когда она уже встала в лодке и схватилась одной рукой за лестницу. — На вот, держи, хоть согреешься.  
И, пошарив на дне лодки возле своих ног, достал бутылку. Эсма не стала отказываться и сделала щедрый глоток, прежде чем снова взяться за чугунную скобу лестницы. Алкоголь… ее лучший друг в последние несколько лет. Иногда более надежный, чем кто-либо другой, даже Лидия.  
Возвращая бутыль нежданному благодетелю, Эсма попыталась рассмотреть впотьмах этикетку, но куда там! Вдалеке послышался лязг: глупо было бы думать, что толлбои патрулируют район только до шлюза. Лодочник поторопился отплыть с открытого места, и Эсма осталась одна. Вцепившаяся в лестницу изодранными замерзающими пальцами. Что ж… случайность то была или воля Чужого, но она теперь оказалась далека от дома, с руной, обжигающей кожу даже сквозь ткань кошелька, и проще было двигаться вперед, чем попробовать вернуться.  
Эсма юркнула в ближайшую дыру в стене: сток, похожий на тот, из которого она не так давно вывалилась в реку, но давно осушенный. Вел ли он в катакомбы или, двигаясь по нему, Эсма рисковала упереться в тупик?  
Прямо над нею прошел толлбой, чей топот отдался эхом по тоннелю. Метнулись тени: крысы разбежались в стороны, вспугнутые гулом столь могучих шагов. Эсма провела языком по зубам… Еще глоток бы того чудного пойла, которым ее угостил приятель Корво! Эсма осторожно высунула голову, всматриваясь в черное зеркало воды, но лодочника нигде не было видно. Проследить за ним? Смешно. У нее только и осталось после этой суматошной встречи, что глоток из бутыли, еще согревающий ее желудок, да хвойное послевкусие во рту…  
О, Бездна! Она знала, где подают напиток, оставляющий на языке этот простецкий букет! Они с душкой Талией Тимш когда-то пытались исследовать все питейные заведения Дануолла, и «Песья яма» была последней в списке более-менее респектабельных заведений: несмотря даже на то, что когда они спросили, что добавляют в эль для подобного вкуса, бармен, не признав в них благородных дам, грубо захохотал: собачью мочу! Ну, он выразился грязнее, но в сути не приходилось сомневаться.  
Ну надо же, поразилась Эсма, ей пригодилось в жизни то, что она была завзятой алкоголичкой! Выкуси, Вэйверли!  
Эсма прижалась к стене. Свет прожектора скользил по мокрым камням совсем рядом с ее ногой — казалось, она могла бы пнуть его, точно жабу, если б захотела. Прелестная игра разума, подумала леди Бойл, задыхаясь от восторга. Страх и нечеловеческое напряжение, к которому, без сомнения, она не была готова, теперь, когда она полагала себя в безопасности, перетопились в искрящееся в груди веселье.  
Не потому ли она затеяла все это? Она собиралась не найти Корво — она собиралась хотя бы недолго побыть на его месте.  
Эсма опустилась на корточки, и когда свет прожектора лизнул край дыры в очередной раз, осторожно выглянула наружу. Вдали еще можно было увидеть ее особняк: светились фонарики, каждый из которых следовало гасить вручную. Быть может, Лидия уже отдала распоряжение сделать это, и когда Эсма вернется, она найдет дом погруженным во тьму. Но ей хотелось надеяться, что сестра спит пусть тревожным, но хотя бы не ведающим истинных бед сном. Впрочем, ей самой следовало поторопиться, если она хочет застать Лидию до того, как худшее ей сообщат чужие люди, не выбирая выражений.  
И Эсма углубилась в катакомбы. О том, чтобы повернуть назад прямо сейчас для нее больше не шло речи. Она уже рискнула, а чем-то и пожертвовала — содранные ладони слабо саднило, и она не хотела, чтобы это оказалось напрасно. Пока что оказывалось, что она сильнее и удачливей, чем полагала, а значит, вполне могла провернуть задуманное.  
А что бы случилось на ее месте с Салли? Эсма скептически покачала головой: наверняка ее уже доедали бы либо крысы, либо миноги, либо хрустаки. Пусть горничная и делила имя с прославленной бандиткой, у них явно не было ни единой общей черты.  
Эсма похлопала себя по груди, чувствуя приятную тяжесть пистолета. Теперь уж, если что, она пустит его в ход, не раздумывая!


	3. ГЛАВА 3. Блуждающий взор

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Избегай блуждающего взора, что перескакивает с одного на другое и легко притягивает к блестящим вещам, которые поначалу вызывают восхищение, но затем приводят к беде. Помни: глаза не устают смотреть, но неспособны тут же отличить истинное от ложного. Человек с ущербным взором подобен сломанному зеркалу: уродство для него — красота, а красота — уродство. Удерживай взгляд на чистом и поучительном, и когда придёт час, различишь ты козни Чужого._   
>  **Первый запрет Аббатства Обывателей — Блуждающий взор**

Что ж, теперь у нее не было фонаря.  
А эта часть катакомб, куда более вонючая, чем расположенная непосредственно под кварталом особняков, еще и не была освещена: если не считать тусклого мерцания гнилушек тут и там. Так что леди Бойл пришлось ориентироваться преимущественно наощупь. Помогал и слух: где-то за стеной щелкали створками хрустаки, так что Эсма резонно рассудила, что лучше сделать крюк, чем получить едкой слизью в лицо.  
Удивительно, но темнота не только не пугала ее, но даже успокаивала: главное, помнить, что добрая половина призраков, которых ты воображаешь себе, не существуют, как бы плотно ни сгущалась мгла. А вот ты, если будешь вести себя тихо и осторожно, останешься незамеченной.  
После нескольких поворотов путница попала в безветренное пространство, так что ее стало меньше заботить, насколько вымокли волосы и одежда, и даже вонь городских стоков стала будто бы вполовину слабее. Эсма устала, но, покуда ничего больше не взвинчивало ее нервы, также и расслабилась. Она потеряла бдительность, что было неизбежно, так что не расслышала слабого мягкого постукивания. Точно такого, каким сопровождалось ее собственное недавнее путешествие по трубе.  
Внутренний голос ругал Эсму на все корки, напоминая, что она не так давно нашла у себя седой волос, а туда же — в наряде горничной, покрытая грязью и синяками, куда-то шагает, не имея понятия, как ей дойти до «Песьей ямы»! Авантюристка из романа, да и только. Другая часть личности Эсмы возражала, что она не делает ничего более опасного, чем-то, что выпало на долю Вэйверли. Например, не бросается в постель к регенту, который, судя по слухам, ответственен за все грани многочисленных бед, накрывших Дануолл в последний год.  
Идти назад было бессмысленно, поэтому приходилось шагать вперед (осторожно перенося вес с ноги на ногу, чтобы, в случае чего, мгновенно отпрянуть). Где-то катакомбы неизбежно заканчивались, а оказавшись на какой-нибудь улице можно было обратиться к стражнику и вернуться домой. Хотя найти Корво Аттано (и посмотреть ему в глаза) все еще казалось таким заманчивым…  
И тут, увлекшись бурным внутренним диалогом, Эсма не заметила, как попала ногой на какую-то коробку, подгнившие тонкие доски которой, естественно, не выдержали сто девятнадцать фунтов веса, пусть те и выглядели, как невеликая тяжесть, если судить одним взглядом. Эсма охнула. Нога, утонувшая в чем-то склизком и пахучем (подгнившие помидоры, подсказала память совершенно ненужные сведения), подвернулась. Опять! Однако на сей раз леди Бойл удалось удержать равновесие. Вопрос только, зачем: в опасной близости от нее раздалось характерное кряхтение, перемежающееся скрипом. Не сразу Эсма поняла, что это хрустаки примерялись раскрыть свои жадные ядовитые пасти. Так вот почему в туннеле не было света! Его можно было использовать как склад, не опасаясь, что кто-то умыкнет продукты, однако хозяева, зная дорогу, легко проходили за своими продуктами, не замеченные хрустаками. Жаль, что того же не удалось провернуть и Эсме…  
— Леди, сюда!  
С едва различимым стуком чьи-то ноги легко опустились на свободное пространство перед Эсмой. Или этот кто-то видел в темноте, или прекрасно ориентировался на этих дорожках. Крохотная прохладная рука схватила пальцы леди Бойл и уверенно сжала, зовя за собой.  
Треск хрустаков стал громче, и Эсма поддалась. Что бы ни ждало ее там, куда вел ее… этот ребенок, поняла она, уже перейдя на бег, это не могло быть хуже, чем порция жгучей кислоты в лицо, когда ты даже не знаешь, откуда ждать атаки.  
Они пробежали несколько минут, дважды завернули: ребенок вел Эсму уверенно, явно не впервые проходя этот путь. Но, наконец, они перешли на шаг, однако ж маленький провожатый не дал сигнала таиться, и Эсма не подумала осторожничать, хотя и щурилась, вглядываясь в брезжущий вдалеке свет.  
— Спасибо тебе, малыш… ка? — Выйдя на освещенное место, Эсма растерялась, не зная, какого пола ребенок перед нею. Лет десяти, с неровно то ли подстриженными, то ли убранными под кепку волосами — поди разбери! И голос в таком возрасте еще такой, что не скажешь точно, мальчик к тебе обращается или девочка.  
— Виман, — игнорируя ее замешательство, представился ребенок и подмигнул Эсме.  
Спустя секунду леди Бойл поняла, что она, должно быть, должна вспомнить… Но она не могла. Определенно, перед нею стоял (в луже грязной воды, в ореоле вони прогорклого китового жира… в ужасно засаленных штанах!) отпрыск достойного аристократического рода, однако у Эсмы не мелькнуло в голове ни единой идеи, какого именно. Может быть, почтенные родители этого встрепанного цыпленка еще пару месяцев назад посещали особняк Бойлов с визитом вежливости по какому-либо поводу, однако Эсма давно перестала рассматривать чужих детей. Поэтому она только поблагодарила маленького спасителя за его (или ее) благодеяние и попыталась перевести разговор на другую тему, действительно куда более важную: что это за место? Неплохо, кажется, обустроенное: издали доносились спокойные голоса, пахло ворванью из светильников и жареным мясом. Аромат еды заглушал даже вонь сточных вод, медленно текущих по дну катакомб.  
Когда спутники шагнули под сень ровного света ворваниевых лампад, оказалось, что маленький лагерь действительно довольно мил — на вкус любого бедняка. Пол устилали доски, длинные палки вздергивали старые пледы, точно палатки, стремясь сохранить тепло, крепкие ящики из светлых дощечек служили столами и стульями доброму десятку человек… Каждый занимался своим делом, не обращая внимания на новых визитеров.  
— Это пристанище для выживших и потерявшихся, леди. Тут не так плохо, как, должно быть, Вам пока кажется. — Тоненькие, еще не ставшие заскорузлыми от бродяжной жизни пальчики снова сомкнулись на запястье Эсмы и потянули ее за собой. — Мы с родителями… разминулись. Но я верю, что еще найду их. И они живы, и будут живы, это я тоже знаю точно. Ну, а пока за мной присматривает Оскар.  
Ребенок указал на мужчину в порыжелой куртке, склонившегося над чадящим костерком, и когда Эсма обернулась, ее маленького провожатого уже и след простыл. Она успела услышать обрывок ругательства по адресу Арнольда Тимша, однако, пытаясь побыстрее сориентироваться, увидеть все вокруг сразу, не разобрала точно, что в точности донеслось до ее ушей.  
Мимо прошагала пара, мужчина и женщина, в серых выцветших кацавейках. Оба они молчали, хотя шли рядом, и мужчина, глядя прямо перед собой, задел Эсму плечом. Он не извинился, даже не обернулся, может, и вовсе не заметил ее и не осознал случившегося. Вот так, знай свое место, усмехнулась в мыслях Эсма. Она никогда не воображала, что Салли легко у нее на службе, не тешила и себя надеждой, что она сама нечто большее, чем ее фамилия и состояние.  
Не зная, что еще делать, леди Бойл приблизилась к Оскару. В первую секунду ей показалось, что мужчина собрался подуть на истекающее на вертеле соком мясо, но тотчас поняла, что он просто настолько худ, что его щеки ввалились.  
— Кто тебя привел? — спросил Оскар. Без приязни, но и не враждебно, просто буднично, точно через их тайное прибежище ежедневно проходила парочка-другая путников. Может, так оно и было.  
Эсма неопределенно ткнула пальцем себе за спину, пока Оскар осматривал ее с головы до пят. То, что он видел, его, кажется, вполне удовлетворило и удержало от новых вопросов.  
— Вы что же, живете прямо тут?  
— Ага. Правда, здорово? — Оскар выпрямился, ухмыляясь. — Я и не думал, что найду такое сухое, теплое место. Хочешь крыску? Она белая была, такие чуму не разносят.  
Эсма с ужасом глянула на мясо, еще секунду казавшееся столь аппетитным… А она-то подумала, что это может быть маленький кролик! Отвращение было таким сильным, что Эсма закашлялась. Оскар нахмурился, догадываясь, что собеседницу едва не тошнило.  
— Футы-нуты, посмотрите на нее! — Выживший сложил руки на груди. — Только из господского дома? Оно и видно: какая чистенькая!  
Эсма сомневалась, что на ней остался хотя бы дюйм чистой кожи после того, как она излазала эти ужасные катакомбы вдоль и поперек, но от неожиданности она даже не нашлась, что сказать.  
— Переборчивая до Бездны… — Оскар сплюнул в огонь и наклонился, крича кому-то из своих приятелей. — Эй, ребята, да к нам тут наведалась сама леди Бойл!  
Эсма вздрогнула и отшатнулась от неожиданности. Ей понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что мужчина шутит. Какая ирония: стоит переменить наряд, и в тебе больше не узнают благородную даму.  
— Но если уж пришла и хочешь остаться, придется принимать наши правила. Я и так сегодня добрее обычного!  
— Да уж, да уж, Оскар, ты с самого утра просто душка.  
Эсма обернулась на голос: к костерку приближался еще один мужчина, выше и шире в плечах, чем Оскар. Батрак, судя по всему, сообразила леди Бойл. Такой, помнится, недавно чинил крышу в их с сестрами особняке (и стянул золотую статуэтку рыбы, но это было сейчас не важно). Он вытирал руки сальной тряпкой самого отталкивающего вида, при том, улыбался довольно располагающе.  
Эсма не удержалась и улыбнулась ему в ответ. В конце концов, Оскар тоже был не так уж плох. Это не говоря о маленьком герое — или героине — по имени Виман, без чьей помощи Эсма бы давно захлебывалась ядовитой жижей хрустаков. Казалось, она попала в неплохое место, где удалось бы подкрепиться и набраться сил.  
Бугай фамильярно хлопнул Эсму по плечу, и та едва успела себе напомнить, что на ней костюм служанки.  
— В отличие от этого старого ворчуна, я готов предложить Вам стаканчик добротного «Старого Дануолла» и банку студня из угрей. Из моих личных запасов.  
— Вы настоящий джентльмен. — Эсма сделала реверанс, заодно ненавязчиво выплывая из-под руки нового знакомого. — Но я тороплюсь в «Песью яму».  
Оскар, казалось, забывший о том, что рядом с ним кто-то есть, кроме жарящейся на вертеле крысы, поднял голову.  
— Так она затонула!  
Эсма, очевидно, заметно побледнела, потому что рабочий сжал ее локоть и попытался привлечь к себе, а Оскару крикнул довольно недружелюбно:  
— Хорош языком чесать, ничего там не затонуло! Это другой район, где жироварня Гривза, это дальше! А «Песья яма», небось, стоит себе до сих пор, плесенью только покрывается.  
Оскар фыркнул, не считая достойной ответа подобную отповедь, и принялся снимать с вертела крысу. Жир шипел и брызгал в стороны, когда мужчина тыкал мясо погнутой и не слишком чистой вилкой. Эсма с облегчением поддалась желанию бугая увести ее.  
— А ведь про стаканчик горячительного и студень я не шутил, милая мисс, — он ухмыльнулся. — Вам нужно подкрепиться, куда бы Вы ни шли.  
Для удобства Эсма зачесала волосы пальцами за уши, чтобы не лезли в глаза, хотя и знала, что так выглядит менее изысканно. Впрочем, какая могла идти речь о шике, когда вокруг были люди, жившие в этой грязи не меньше недели (а кто-то, возможно, с самого начала чумы). Эсма притерпелась к запаху, но взгляд ее не замылился, замечая каждое пятно на истрепанной одежде каждого выжившего.  
Она вспомнила свои недавние мысли: а ведь им было, чему завидовать. Еще часов пять назад она бы рассмеялась в лицо каждому, кто сказал бы ей нечто подобное. Нечего воображать, будто достаточно быть леди Бойл, моя жизнь полна страдания! Но сейчас, в этом вонючем подполье, она видела другую сторону существования. Не то что б она не знала, как живут бедные, но это никогда не было так близко от нее, и она воспринимала слова о простых людях почти равнодушно, а забывала стремительно. Это никогда ее непосредственно не касалось.  
И вот это — причина чумы? Эсма не стала бы клясться, что так и обстоит дело, но по обрывкам разговоров между Хайремом Берроузом и Вэйверли она сложила для себя более или менее правдивую картину.  
Какой-то мужчина с безумным взглядом при виде Эсмы крикнул ей, не видала ли она его жену. Эсма стыдливо отвернулась. Бугай завел ее за угол, где, судя по всему, устроил себе закуток вдали от любопытных глаз. Не для того ли, чтобы миловаться с девушками? Добротный плед без единой заплатки нависал на распорках над стопкой банок с консервами. В полутьме за ними поблескивало стекло: видимо, виски. Эсма никак не могла решить, стоит ли ей действительно вкусить от щедрот нового знакомого? Будь она и впрямь служанкой, не побрезговала бы, да и в желудке уже давно стало пусто, как в постели Лидии. И все же, дешевые консервы? Леди Бойл колебалась.  
— Вот студень, как видите, мэм, — пробасил бугай за плечом Эсмы. — Но прежде, знаете, неплохо б заплатить.  
Она думала, что рука нахала окажется на ее заднице, однако… ладонь бугая сжала кошелек у нее на поясе.  
— А ведь я знаю, что это, малышка. Она звенит и зовет… Хотя мне нет дела до этого. Однако, эту штучку можно продать, и недешево!  
Бугай потянул кошель на себя, но Эсма отшатнулась, хлопая мужчину по рукам. И тотчас получила пощечину такую крепкую, что на миг оглохла, а из глаз леди брызнули непроизвольные слезы. Как ни велико твое самообладание, если уж тебя ударили по голове, хочешь-не хочешь, а ослепнешь от слез хоть на секунду.  
Пользуясь дезориентацией жертвы, бугай схватил ее, приподнимая над землей, так что ноги Эсмы беспомощно заболтались в воздухе, а второй крепкой ладонью зажал ей рот. И вот тут-то леди Бойл обнаружила, что у нее нет ни малейшего шанса укусить нападающего, как сделала бы любая нормальная героиня романа. Мозолистые пальцы до боли прижимали ее губы к зубам, из-за запрокинутой шеи едва удавалось дышать. Она могла только жалко брыкаться, пытаясь высвободиться: тщетно, разумеется. Бугай превосходил жертву по силам, к тому же, у Эсмы не было точки опоры. Она извивалась, как могла, но тем добилась только того, что неудобно вывернутая ладонь мужчины скользила по кошельку без шанса сорвать его с пояса леди.  
Эсма не молилась в тот момент, не продумывала стратегию: она просто билась, как животное, не понимающее, как выбраться из капкана и просто напрягающее все силы в ирреальной надежде спастись. И снова ее выручил случай: в один из особенно отчаянных рывков Эсма стукнула каблуком туфли по колену бугая, и тот внезапно ослабил хватку. То ли непреднамеренный удар вышел поразительно удачным, то ли разбойник уже бывал ранен в то же самое место, и крепко, но боль заставила его, и без того уставшего, потерять концентрацию, и Эсма высвободилась окончательно. Второй удар она нанесла уже сознательно. И с удовольствием: лягнула по-лошадиному, вложив всю силу и всю ярость, которые у нее имелись. Затем Эсма отскочила на шаг и припечатала врага так, точно пыталась захлопнуть ногой заклинившую дверь: он согнулся, хватаясь за колено, а она лишила его равновесия, ткнув в бок, не жалея ни себя, ни его. И, взмахнув руками, бугай свалился в воду, весьма глубокую в этом месте катакомб.  
— Познакомься с хрустаками! — Неожиданно весело сказала Эсма вполголоса, наполовину самой себе. Она согнулась пополам, хохоча: скорее, сбивая нервное напряжение, чем действительно радуясь. Такой долгий путь, наполненный опасностями! Но она побеждает, неизменно побеждает, и теперь — тоже! Эсма вытерла слезы, снова непроизвольно навернувшиеся ей на глаза. Но в этот раз, по крайней мере, не от боли.  
— Помогите! — Заорал бугай, ничуть не смущаясь, какое мнение теперь сложится о его храбрости, и жалко шлепая руками по воде, так что его самого осыпали тучи вонючих брызг. — Эта дрянь меня убить хочет! А-а-а!  
Эсма поняла, что у нее есть едва ли пара секунд, прежде, чем ее нагонят озлобленные выжившие. И она потратила одно из этих драгоценных мгновений на то, чтобы показать обезвреженному противнику неприличный жест. А затем бросилась прочь в единственном доступном для нее направлении — дальше по тоннелю.

И снова она спасалась бегством. Пистолет так и остался у нее за пазухой, но стала бы Эсма пускать пулю в мерзкого, жадного, однако, все-таки, человека? Она не думала, что нашла бы в себе силы. Вэйверли — да, та, может, и не дрогнула бы, но Эсма, несмотря на все ее бахвальство, что она знает, как жать на спусковой крючок, не чувствовала себя пригодной для подобного… Не здесь, во всяком случае, не сейчас: не глядя в глаза тому, кого собралась убить.  
Эсма испытала соблазн выбросить оружие в воду, понимая, что просто не сможет пустить его в ход, кто бы ей ни противостоял: зверь или человек. Однако, семейство Бойл процветало веками не потому, что выкидывало вещи налево и направо.  
Наконец, утомленная и запыхавшаяся, Эсма перешла с нервной рыси на шаг. Погони за собой она не слышала, щелканья хрустаков рядом — тоже. Можно было осмотреться и составить дальнейший план.  
Тем более, что других вариантов и не было, хотя больше всего Эсме хотелось прямо сейчас сесть на холодный пол тоннеля и завыть совсем по-детски: хочу домой! Она раздраженно отогнала постыдное видение, в котором именно так в ту минуту и поступала. Нет, если она хотела выжить, следовало продолжать идти, хоть куда-то. Если действительно добраться до «Песьей ямы», можно поискать там выживших, не зараженных чумой (и чьего собрата ты не двинула ногой три раза подряд, съехидничал внутренний голос, забывая, что бугай заслужил все, что получил), быть может, ее проведут назад в квартал особняков. Эсма с нежностью вспомнила старика, который помог ей скрыться от толлбоя и угостил алкоголем. Может, она и ошиблась насчет него и Корво, но все же шанс, что они именно в «Песьей яме», велик. Нужно же несчастному лорду-защитнику где-то скрываться, так почему бы не в квартале, который считают затопленным? Эсма вспомнила слова Оскара, сомнения на его лице, движение рукой… Немного она могла сообразить, однако вроде бы… кажется… имелась вероятность, что она действительно двигалась в сторону «Песьей ямы».  
Эсма попыталась соединить все, что было ей известно из газет и публичных объявлений через уличные динамики, чтобы события составились в стройную линию. И, казалось, это ей неплохо удалось: несчастье с Верховным смотрителем, таинственное исчезновение Антона Соколова прямо из его лаборатории — тщательно охраняемой и, в конце концов, расположенной под самой крышей его дома! А теперь еще и туманная история с Вэйверли. Эсма не сомневалась, что ко всему приложил руку Корво Аттано, несомненно, жаждущий благородной мести, а добрый лодочник содействовал ему, и прятались они в заброшенном, судя по всему, пабе. Вывод простой и легкий, но Эсма не спешила тщеславно приписывать его своей дедукции, не исключая, что вычитала нечто подобное в каком-нибудь романе, а теперь просто подставила в известную ей канву реальные события.  
И, тем не менее, не гордясь своим умом, она знала, что права — по крайней мере, в главном.  
Эсма снова поймала себя на мысли, что не испытывает страха. То есть, когда бугай схватил ее, она испугалась, но теперь ей казалось, что все вышло не так уж плохо. Эсма подумала о том, что напрасно не устроила этого прежде: переодевания в служанку и исследования самых отдаленных закутков Дануолла. Строгий внутренний голос, впрочем, тотчас спохватился и одернул ее: везение везением, но шанс погибнуть, и, может быть, глупо, никогда не стоит исключать.  
О, маленький, разумный и такой вредный голос, сперва напоминавший Эсме голос матери, затем принявшийся подражать интонациям Вэйверли!  
Эсма подумала о Лидии. Они держались вместе с детства, как бы против Вэйверли, и все же Лидди и Вэйв связывала привязанность более искренняя, чем младшую и среднюю сестер. Эсма недолюбливала Вэйверли, а та отвечала взаимностью и, видит Чужой, у обеих имелись причины, однако Эсма не желала младшей сестре смерти. Что уж говорить о Лидии! Вряд ли ее удовлетворила бы новость, что младшую сестру похитил, пусть и неплохой, на взгляд самой Лидди, джентльмен.  
Тебе придется взять на себя заботы о Лидии, напомнило подсознание. Так что уж будь любезна, останься в живых.  
По крайней мере, теперь ты будешь заправлять всем состоянием Бойлов, добавило оно. Но это осознание ничуть не подсластило Эсме пилюлю. Она зашагала менее бодро, вспомнив об осторожности.  
Путь тянулся и тянулся, точно жила левиафана, узкий, длинный… Без ответвлений. Эсма не могла выбрать другой дороги, даже если бы захотела. По крайней мере, она дважды наткнулась на захватанные пустые бутылки с этикетками «Песьей ямы» — и, если только то было не роковое совпадение, она могла поздравить себя. Вскоре ее нелегкому путешествию должен был наступить конец.  
И точно: света в тоннеле становилось все больше. Эсма напрягла слух, ей показалось, что она различает чей-то голос за журчанием медленно текущей воды. Некто-то ли мурлыкал колыбельную, то ли увещевал кого-то.  
У Эсмы мелькнула безумная надежда, что ее снова встретит Виман, но нет. Когда она выглянула из-за угла, увидела перед собой не ребенка, а старуху. Та, согнувшись, рылась в куче мусора, которая, как казалось, вряд ли могла сама собой образоваться под землей. У Эсмы мелькнула безумная мысль, что старуха принесла мусор с собой. Взяла наверху, затем пропутешествовала с ним по извивам катакомб… Чего, конечно, быть не могло. Наверняка эту гору отбросов оставили выжившие, а нищенка просто подгребла ее поближе к своему жилищу. Не такому уж, впрочем, скромному: огромный каменный пузырь по размеру едва ли уступал вестибюлю в особняке Бойлов.  
Эсма с облегчением выдохнула. Кто уж точно не мог ей навредить, так это пожилая женщина в старом макинтоше. И вся ее одежда, и кожа, и волосы, все вызывало ассоциации с сухой пылью… Даже голос, казалось, пролежал на полке пару лет, прежде, чем старуха достала его, намереваясь промурлыкать бессвязные стишки, видимо, собственного сочинения.  
Эсма чуть было не вернулась назад, в рукав коридора, готовая искать другие пути до своей цели, однако внезапно поняла, что гора мусора у ног незнакомки перед нею движется. О, Бездна, да в этой куче было больше крыс, чем отбросов! Эсма успела только бессознательно кратко ахнуть, прежде чем, повинуясь инстинкту, схватила ближайший обломок серого кирпича и совершила воинственный прыжок вперед.  
— Прочь, прочь, мерзкие!.. — Выкрикнула она, запуская камнем в стайку грызунов. Бросок вышел неудачным, кирпич шмякнулся на пол в футе от крыс, не задев ни одну, но, по крайней мере, зверьки в испуге порскнули в стороны. — Все хорошо, они Вас больше не рискнут укусить…  
Старуха стояла к Эсме спиной, даже не шелохнувшись, когда кирпич приземлился подле нее, и не двинулась, услышав голос незванной гостьи.  
— Они бы и не стали, милая. — Нищенка медленно, очень медленно начала разворачиваться, пока не оказалась к Эсме лицом. И только тут, заглянув ей в глаза, леди Бойл поняла, что старуха слепа. — Я тебя знаю, деточка?  
Не думаю, подумала Эсма, забыв ответить вслух. В руках беднячки оказался кувшин, и леди почувствовала, что хочет воды сейчас больше всего на свете. Только теперь Эсма поняла, как ноет все ее тело. Адреналин истаял, и она ощутила всю тяжесть усталости, накопившейся за ночь.  
— Хочешь водички, голубушка?  
Да, подумала Эсма, как еще ничего и никогда в своей жизни! В ее голове промелькнула полузабытая мечта о хорошем инжирном вине… Хотя бы крепком виски… и растворилась в простой, изнуряющей жажде по обычной воде. Даже пусть и не слишком чистой — если старуха пила ее и пока не умерла, несмотря на явно немалый возраст, эта жидкость подойдет и леди Бойл. Тем более, в столь непростой ситуации.  
Эсма подошла к незнакомке вплотную и протянула руку за кувшином, но не тут-то было! Старуха поставила воду на пол сбоку от себя. Эсма сделала шаг в сторону, но и нищенка тоже. Теперь кувшин оказался за ее спиной. С досадливым вздохом леди попыталась обойти старую женщину, как вдруг ее холодные пальцы сомкнулись на запястье Эсмы, тонкие и жесткие, точно стальные пруты.  
— Что-то поет. Звенит и поет, я знаю этот звук. У тебя есть, что показать бабушке, деточка? Мои глаза не видят, но я чувствую эту сладкую музыку…  
— Я не… это для одного человека. — Эсма ощутила еще большую усталость, понимая, что ей снова придется торговаться. По крайней мере, ее голос звучал твердо. — Я не отдам это Вам.  
— Подарок для твоего любезника? Понимаю. Я тоже дарю моему милому дорогие штучки. — Рука нищенки тянула и давила запястье Эсмы, как кандалы. — Любовь! Тобой движет любовь или только интерес? Уж я-то знаю, голубушка, как это бывает: сначала тебе просто любопытно, и ты идешь, куда не следует, делаешь то, что опасно, и это прекрасно, прекрасно! Это любовь. Но есть подвох: нет и не может быть пути назад.  
Эсма нервно улыбнулась, не вполне понимая, о чем толкует старуха.  
— Я всего лишь ищу «Песью яму». Думаю, из нее какой-никакой, а путь назад найдется.  
Старуха дернула головой, словно прислушивалась к чему-то, чего Эсма не замечала. Затем посмотрела на незваную гостью так, точно ее глаза оставались зрячими:  
— Это изменит тебя… но в лучшую ли сторону?  
Житье здесь не пошло на пользу бедняжке, подумала Эсма, пытаясь мягко высвободиться из захвата. Запах плесени мучил ее на протяжении всего пути, однако вонь старых тряпок, исходившая от странной женщины перед нею, не казалась альтернативой получше.  
— Ну что же ты, деточка, постой, — снова забормотала старуха, чувствуя деликатные попытки Эсмы, и вдруг шагнула к гостье почти вплотную, вперив в нее свои затянутые пеленой слепоты глаза. — Не хочешь познакомиться с моими птичками? А они хотят, очень хотят познакомиться… со средней сестричкой Бойл!  
О, бездна… Это же она, поняла леди с ужасом. Она! Вера Морэй!  
Крик застрял у нее в сведенном судорогой страха горле.  
Последний раз Эсма видела ее, когда ей самой было пятнадцать лет. Уже тогда Морэй начала сходить с ума и, очевидно, слепнуть, потому что как иначе объяснить ту некрасивую историю, что произошла меж ними столько лет назад… Впрочем, Эсма давно не слышала о бывшей соседке — и вот теперь прошлое в самом буквальном смысле держало ее за руку.  
— Девочка все рыпается, пытается переменить судьбу… Как глупо, хотя и трогательно, и очень, очень типично. Знаешь ли, голубушка, что это дурновкусие: так стараться, когда у тебя нет способностей? Тебе бы следовало смириться.  
Эсма заорала. Очень некрасиво и недостойно леди, но она больше не могла сдерживать в себе это напряжение. Да еще и крысы снова начали сбегаться прямо к ней и Вере, чутко дергая носами. Крик ненадолго остановил их движение, однако зверьки медленно, но все же неумолимо продолжали прибывать. Еще немного, и они окружат двух женщин на открытом пространстве! И смогут насладиться богатым ужином.  
Эсма выхватила пистолет. То, что еще полчаса назад казалось ей немыслимым, теперь вышло само собой. В ту же секунду, на ее счастье, рука Веры расслабилась, и, чувствуя это, Эсма вырвалась, отскочила на несколько шагов от нищенки и крыс.  
Руки ее все равно дрожали слишком сильно, да она и не собиралась убивать старуху. Даже пускай это была Вера Морэй! Памятуя, что давняя противница слепа, а крысы трусливы, Эсма выстрелила, не целясь, куда-то в сторону. Крысы прянули прочь, и снова не слишком далеко и тем более ненадолго. Они клубились у ног Морэй живым ковром, не причиняя ей вреда.  
— Я знаю, ты грязная девчонка, Эсма Бойл!  
Вера Морэй улыбнулась пожелтевшими зубами, повернувшись так, точно прекрасно знала, где стоит незваная гостья.  
И леди Бойл бросилась бежать. Ей следовало бы вернуться в коридор, но этот путь отрезали крысы, клубящиеся меховым, несущим чуму морем, и потому Эсма понеслась в другом направлении. Казалось, грызуны загоняют ее, и, не размышляя, так это или нет, Эсма, повинуясь некоему шестому чувствую, вскочила на какой-то тюк тряпья, за которым виднелась протянутая из-под потолка цепь. Разумеется, она уходила в открытый люк.  
Я могу сломать ноги, подумала Эсма, а может, и шею. И прыгнула в неизвестность.


	4. ПЕРВАЯ ИНТЕРЛЮДИЯ

_Покойный лорд Бойл и его очаровательная супруга были образцовыми представителями высшего сословия. Ежегодный костюмированный бал, который дают Бойлы, остаётся предметом зависти и восхищения всего Дануолла. Многие знатные семьи загодя с упоением обсуждают, кто попадёт в заветный список гостей. Но Бойлов влекут не только развлечения. Не раз они нанимали бедных горожан для работы в доме и в саду, давая обездоленным возможность немного заработать._

_За долгую историю Квартала особняков у его обитателей не раз случались головокружительные взлёты и сокрушительные падения. Сиятельный лорд Престон Морэй и его эксцентричная супруга Вера некогда были одной из самых блестящих пар Дануолла, но затем на них обрушилась череда несчастий и супруги разорились.  
 **Отрывок из книги «Квартал особняков»**_

В ту зиму Эсме Бойл исполнилось пятнадцать лет и она как раз начала выезжать, что приводило ее в неописуемый восторг. Тем паче, что это также значило, что вскоре состоится ее первое представление на ежегодном приеме Бойлов, куда до той поры из молодых мисс была допущена одна только Лидия — вот уже два года тому.  
Несколько портило удовольствие обстоятельство, что трепет первого бала приходилось делить с Вэйверли, вовсе тринадцатилетней — положа руку на сердце, даже господин и госпожа Бойл считали, что это несколько рановато для первого выхода в свет, однако оставлять наверху дочь в одиночестве, пока внизу играет музыка и веселятся гости, они находили неоправданно жестоким. К счастью, благодаря своему имени, вопросом слишком рьяного соперничества в качестве невест меж сестрами никто из Бойлов не занимал себя.  
Что думала по этому поводу сама Вэйверли, никто не знал: она не открывала своих мыслей ни родителям, ни сестрам. Возможно, она поверяла свои переживания личному дневнику, но о том можно было только догадываться, ибо комната младшей мисс Бойл вот уже несколько лет, по ее строгому настоянию, запиралась на ключ.  
Итак, все в особняке Бойлов дышало предвкушением ежегодного бала.  
Леди Джорджина Бойл, хозяйка дома, разбирала приглашения, сидя за письменным столом, отделанным красным деревом. В другом конце гостиной Лидия играла что-то на клавесине: тихо и задумчиво, точно шептала что-то себе под нос, только посредством мелодии. Вэйверли, чопорная и изящная, сидела на пуфе подле матери. Издалека младшую мисс Бойл легко можно было принять за фарфоровую статуэтку, прелестную и совершенно лишенную жизни. Впрочем, несмотря на то, что Вэйверли оставалась неподвижна вот уже несколько десятков минут, вполне возможно, ее мозг кипел, точно острая тивийская похлебка.  
В общем, четыре дамы занимались тем, к чему каждая из них имела наибольшую склонность.  
— Эсма, хватит мелькать перед глазами, отвлекая меня. Сядь и займи себя чем-нибудь, — разом напевно и сердито сказала леди Бойл.  
Эсма утомленно вздохнула. Она с удовольствием почитала бы в кресле, но ей мешали и бренчание Лидии, и скрип пера матери. Могла бы она и сесть за рисование, однако, увлекшись, Эсма теряла осанку, за что снова вознаграждалась материнскими упреками. Так что средняя дочь заняла себя мечтами о предстоящем бале, и лучше всего ей мечталось на ходу, так что она меряла шагами гостиную.  
Однако, Эсме пришлось все же сесть, когда мать оторвала взгляд от очередного письма и взглянула прямо на дочь, что означало второе предупреждение. Третьего, как знали по опыту все три барышни, дожидаться не стоило.  
— О, записка от леди Морэй… — Джорджина Бойл изумленно развернула сложенную вдвое плотную бумагу. — Что ж, почему бы не послать приглашение и ей, только если она, конечно, еще носит траур. Появиться на балу меньше, чем через год после смерти мужа и так достаточно скандально, однако не слишком, если верно выбрать наряд и соблюдать приличия. Это помогло бы…  
Джорджина запнулась и тотчас сделала Эсме предупреждение за неприлично безвольную позу. Та села прямее, размышляя, что мать решила не произносить вслух при ней с сестрой? Годами позже Эсма решила, что-либо мать хотела сказать, что умеренная развязность, не переходящая границы, помогла бы найти Вере Морэй любовника, в чем не было бы никакого скандала, покуда тот оставался бы тайным. Хотя бы по большей части. Или же Джорджина прикидывала, насколько подобная гостья повысит ее собственный статус: приемы леди Бойл так хороши, что вдовы прерывают траур ради них!  
Но в ту минуту Эсма не имела предположения, что хотела сказать ее мать, да у нее и не нашлось времени поразмышлять как следует: вошел слуга и объявил, что прибыла леди Морэй с визитом. Джорджина Бойл ничуть не удивилась, видимо, записка предупреждала ее о подобной возможности, тогда как все три барышни в тот момент равно изумились. Они бы бросились к окну (нарушая тем неписанное правило приличия), однако леди Бойл вовремя скомандовала дочерям оправить одежду и волосы, и вместе с нею ждать, пока гостью не проведут в гостиную. Одной Эсме повезло: ей потребовалось только слегка повернуть голову, чтобы наблюдать в окно, как леди Морэй заезжает на двор и выходит из кареты.  
Дверь распахнулась, нога в изящном зеленом башмачке ступила на подножку и там замерла на долгую минуту. Казалось, гостья чего-то ждет, и вскоре загадка разрешилась: карету обогнул высокий черноволосый юноша, на вид примерно ровесник Лидии, хотя трудно было судить на расстоянии, сколько в точности лет сравнялось обладателю уже столь мужественного, но еще по-юношески свежего лица. На нем был обычный атласный камзол, не ливрея кучера, а по-настоящему дорогой и с большим вкусом выбранный наряд. Под мышкой юноша держал обтянутый папиросной бумагой сверток, свободную же руку он протянул внутрь кареты, и, опираясь на нее, высокородная гостья, наконец, ступила на плитку двора Бойлов.  
Вера Морэй выглядела хорошо сохранившейся старухой, хотя на деле ей не могло быть больше пятидесяти лет — Аддермирский институт никого не красит. Леди Джорджина, практически ее ровесница, еще легко скрывала седину, умело подкалывая волосы, а морщины — расставляя на приемах побольше светильников на полу и делая перед выходом два лишних удара пуховкой по щекам. И все же, пусть леди Морэй утратила видимую свежесть трагически рано, в ней чувствовалось природное достоинство и грация, привитая строгим, по-настоящему аристократическим воспитанием. Вера могла лгать о своем возрасте — как, впрочем, большинство женщин ее круга — вот только не сбивать, а надбавлять года. И все равно казаться притягательной. Для определенного сорта мужчин, разумеется.  
Вера держала в руках трость, но не опиралась на нее, а легонько, однако, беспорядочно постукивала перед собой: по земле, ступеням, предметам. Без труда можно было понять, что она куда сильнее опирается на локоть крепкого молодого человека рядом с нею. Зайдя в гостиную, леди Морэй протянула перед собой обе руки, приветствуя хозяйку дома, и направилась к ней, оставив трость своему спутнику.  
— Вера!  
— Джина!  
Две леди поспешили обменяться вежливыми сухими поцелуями. Меж ними чувствовалось напряжение двух подруг, расставшихся на годы, и вновь сошедшихся без знания, осталось ли у них хоть что-то общее. Что ж, в конце концов, леди Морэй побывала в Пандуссии, а потом в душелечебнице. Путь достаточно тернистый, чтобы подвергнуть сомнениям все прошлые привязанности.  
— Это Моррис, — торопливо представила гостья своего спутника. — Я взяла его на воспитание, раз уж его родители не могут дать ему достойного… ничего достойного, говоря по-чести, однако выходит так, что это он помогает бедной старухе не грустить! И не терять свою трость где попало.  
За тем последовали пылкие уверения, что визитерка отнюдь еще не стара, что впереди еще многие лета расцвета и так далее, и тому подобное. Произошел и обмен подарками: хозяйка поместья послала слугу принести восхитительную камею, купленную ею у леди Инчсмаут, а гостья вручила некий артефакт, приобретенный во время ее путешествия на Пандуссию. Назначение последнего едва ли можно было угадать, однако по тому, с какой неохотой леди Морэй выпустила его из рук, дамы Бойл сделали лестный для себя вывод, что подобное подношение имеет действительно немалую ценность.  
— Как выросли твои девочки, Джорджина! — Вера достала лорнет с такими толстыми стеклами, что ее глаза за ними полностью исказились. И все равно ей приходилось щуриться, чтобы рассмотреть хоть что-то перед собой. Очевидно, леди Морэй еще не полностью ослепла, вопреки слухам, однако ее зрение ухудшилось настолько, что доставляло ей немало неудобств. — Я видела их в последний раз совсем крошками… Все ли они выезжают?  
— Лидия и Эсма. Вэйверли впервые выйдет в свет на ближайшем ежегодном маскараде.  
— Превосходно, а я с удовольствием приму Ваше приглашение также его посетить! — Вера опустилась в кресло таким безупречным движением, какое барышням Бойл не удалось бы скопировать и после долгих тренировок. — Однако, милая Джорджина, не слишком ли смело для дамы, чья невестка только что отправилась в Бездну родами, устраивать приемы?  
Джорджина густо покраснела: чего леди Морэй, разумеется, не разглядела. Иначе прекратила бы говорить подобные бестактности, уверила себя тогда Эсма.  
— Это традиция… не знаю, что могло бы прервать ее…  
— Подумать только, крошка Икабод, едва пришел в этот мир и уже сирота! Вам нужно скорее женить его отца, чтобы ребенок не рос, как трава.  
Рука Веры рассеянно опустилась на шею Морриса, оседлавшего подлокотник с непринужденной развязностью. Крупные руки юноши спокойно лежали на его коленях, и в то же время казалось, что он готов в любой момент вскочить с места. И действовать!  
— Не думаю, что найдется много молодых девушек нашего круга, готовых нянчиться с чужим младенцем, к тому же, сразу после свадьбы.  
— Что насчет одной из Ваших дочерей? Наименее красивой, например, или наиболее распущенной? — Пальцы Веры пощекотали шею воспитанника, точно он был котом. Моррис, казалось, не заметил этого, или же просто предпочел не привлекать к тому ничьего внимания. — От близкородственного скрещивания, правда, получаются дурные щенки, однако Бенедикт, если я верно помню имя Вашего пасынка, кажется, достался Вам после замужества вместе с этим домом, титулом и рудниками?  
Эсма дернулась, готовая ответить пылкой отповедью гостье, но мать удержала ее, схватив за запястье. Да так сильно, что юная мисс едва не вскрикнула. Ногти Джорджины впились в кожу дочери, и Эсма не сразу поняла, что леди Бойл не желала того: гнев заставил ее потерять над собой контроль. Впрочем, не слишком надолго.  
— Я подумаю над Вашими словами, леди Морэй, — произнесла Джорджина таким тоном, что нельзя было понять, кроется ли в них сарказм или же нет. Но голос леди Бойл звучал устало.  
Эсма попыталась успокоиться и отвернулась от высокопоставленной гостьи. К госпоже Морэй следовало иметь снисхождение после всего того, что она перенесла, однако на практике не так-то просто это выходило! Эсма глубоко вздохнула несколько раз. Лидия и Вэйверли рядом с нею, казалось, не чувствовали и сотой доли той же неловкости: одна листала нотную тетрадь, другая смотрела в окно, очевидно погруженная в какие-то свои мысли. Эсма повернулась в другую сторону, и ее глаза встретились с прямолинейно смелым взглядом молодого Морриса. Его брови казались от природы слегка нахмуренными, и оттого юноша выглядел загадочно и чуточку порочно, хотя Эсма догадывалась, что годам к сорока это грубоватое, однако неплохо вылепленное природой лицо рискует превратиться в маску брюзгливого недовольства. Но, по счастью, они находились здесь и сейчас, и значение имел только существующий момент.  
Леди Морэй продолжала говорить о том, как важно сохранять свое богатство, чтобы оно оставалось внутри рода, леди Бойл не затруднялась держать лицо, по крайней мере, пока гостья не поднимала лорнета — а губы и брови Джорджины кривились в крайнем неудовольствии. Лидия изнывала от желания показать свой музыкальный талант, Вэйверли исподволь изучала гостью с привычной ей внимательностью, а Эсма… Эсма подняла руку на уровень груди и коротко перебрала пальцами, точно представила перед собой клавесин.  
Моррис не ответил ей тем же движением. Однако улыбнулся.  
И когда, спустя полчаса, леди Морэй откланялась, изможденно опираясь на руку своего воспитанника, Эсма вызвалась поднести до кареты трость гостьи.  
— Какая чуткая барышня, — вместо прощания мурлыкнула леди Морэй, потрепав Эсму по щеке. Ногти ее при том ощутимо царапнули кожу барышни Бойл. — Надеюсь увидеть Вас на маскараде. Да, и не забудьте выбрать костюм, прикрывающий колени, Вы же не прислуга!  
С этим сомнительной вежливости прощанием Вера захлопнула дверь кареты прямо перед носом Эсмы. А она отдала трость Моррису, который улыбнулся ей еще раз и крепко пожал руку. Нет, не пожал… что-то вложил в нее. Эсма едва не подпрыгивала на месте, ожидая, пока карета скроется из виду: она не стала бы читать письмо ни сейчас, пока у нее оставался шанс быть замеченной леди Морэй (даже пусть бы ей вряд ли удалось рассмотреть ее в свой чудовищный лорнет с такого расстояния), ни, тем более, вернувшись в дом, где ее тотчас настигли бы внимательные взоры маменьки и Вэйверли.  
Однако, когда, наконец, Эсма решилась развернуть послание — все еще стоя посреди дорожки у ворот — ветер вырвал листок из ее пальцев и унес прочь прежде, чем барышня успела разобрать хоть слово.


	5. ГЛАВА 4. Необузданный голод

_Противься необузданному голоду, иначе охватит тебя буйная страсть к излишествам, и будешь ты пожирать всё, что встретится, даже скверну. То, что человек ест, отравляет его, если же человек ест скверну, то её же и изрыгнет. И за крохотный кусок мяса чревоугодник продаст все: свою честь, свою семью и своих товарищей.  
**Пятый запрет — Необузданный голод**_

Эсма шлепнулась в воду, и та тотчас хлынула ей в нос и рот, залила глаза. Что ж, по крайней мере, люк был ровно той высоты, чтобы не дать прыгающему через него человеку разбиться ни о воду, ни о дно катакомб. Движение стока протащило Эсму несколько метров, ослепленную и дезориентированную, пока не прибило к прутьям какой-то решетки. Леди вцепилась в холодный металл со всей благодарностью, какую только нашла в своем сердце в этот момент. Наконец-то она могла выдохнуть и протереть глаза.  
Во второй руке, сведенной судорогой, так и остался пистолет — должно быть, не окостеней пальцы Эсмы от страха, она бы неминуемо его потеряла. Что ж, эта ночь научила леди радоваться мелочам. Болтая в воде ногами, чтобы оставаться на плаву, Эсма спрятала оружие назад за пазуху, надеясь, что два или три, смотря как считать, купания еще не доконали ее скромную огневую подмогу. В конце концов, пару минут назад она смогла выстрелить!  
От воспоминания о Вере Морэй Эсму передернуло. Или от долгого нахождения в холодной воде. Больше не готовая терять ни минуты, Эсма попыталась протиснуться через широко расставленные прутья решетки и, по счастью, ей это удалось. Вплавь леди добралась до каменного бортика, взобралась на него и на добрую минуту замерла, просто давая отдых уставшему телу и разуму. Затем призвала всю свою силу воли и поднялась на ноги. В Бездну, подумала Эсма. Плевать. Просто выбираюсь на поверхность и иду домой, к Лидии. Хватит с меня веселой жизни, вернусь к своей обычной: если пить почти все время, она не такая уж скучная.  
Злясь и дрожа от холода, Эсма, как могла, исследовала то место, где оказалась. Одно из ответвлений этой части катакомб вело в тупик, другое — к второй решетке, правда, более частой и узкой, чем та, через которую просочилась леди, и третье, наконец, заканчивалось дверью. Эсма снова на несколько секунд замерла, прижавшись спиной к холодной шершавой облицовке, переводя дух и наслаждаясь ощущением близкой сладкой свободы. Затем подергала ручку… и заорала от горечи и разочарования. Заперто! Эсма ударила ногой алюминиевую поверхность, достаточно зло и отчаянно, чтобы боль отдалась до колена. Дверь же, разумеется, не поддалась. Эсма пробовала смотреть в замочную скважину, но это мало что ей дало: полутемное помещение, что-то пересекает поле зрения, балка или перила. Ни единого признака человека, который мог бы отворить ей с той стороны. Заколку она потеряла давным давно, так что ей нечего было использовать в качестве отмычки.  
Эсма устало побрела назад по коридору, еще раз исследовала тупик: в потолке обнаружился люк, но даже если бы он открылся, леди никак не смогла бы допрыгнуть до него. Возвращаться туда, откуда она пришла, также не имело смысла. Даже придумай она, как взобраться назад по трубе, снова встретиться с Верой Морэй Эсма не согласилась бы за все богатства мира.  
Оставался последний путь, узкая решетка. Леди Бойл спрыгнула в воду, и та мгновенно вымочила ее до груди. Помогая себе руками, точно это действительно имело значение, она добралась до стальных прутьев. Да, они были и уже, и прочнее тех, через которые она недавно столь удачно проскочила. Эсма не рискнула бы сделать того же и теперь, опасаясь застрять. Однако, под арку именно этого входа в тоннель проникал свет, пусть и неяркий. Но, судя по всему, солнечный. Рассвело, догадалась Эсма, хотя не могла угадать, сколько должно быть времени на часах. Свои она оставила в особняке — весьма дальновидно, иначе бугай из группки выживших, возможно, вывернул бы ей руку куда беспощаднее, и сейчас она при таком раскладе уже кормила бы миног.  
Рядом с решеткой в стену был вделан рычаг, и Эсма, не размышляя, не мог ли тот заржаветь или вовсе приводить в действие то, что не пойдет ей на пользу, ухватилась за осклизлый ржавый вентиль. Приложив, все силы, она крутила его, иногда, когда ее руки соскальзывали, ухая в воду по макушку — и вот, ее труды были вознаграждены слабым скрипом поднимающейся решетки! Последним рывком леди Бойл закрепила рычаг и нырнула вперед, в свободные воды под тусклым рассветным солнцем, и со всей поспешностью вскинулась на ближайший холодный валун. Вовремя: стоило Эсме поднять ноги из воды, как тотчас она заметила тусклый золотистый блеск миног в глубине. Леди облегченно перевела дух и начала карабкаться. Это было непросто, но не сложнее всего того, что она делала прежде: меньше, чем через минуту, Эсма выбралась на берег… на пирс. Правой рукой она еще касалась холодного камня, старого и огромного, точно левиафан, но в паре метров от нее доски на крепких сваях давали понять — это спуск на воду. Сюда ходят суда? Лодчонки? Эсма собиралась обернуться, чтобы осмотреться и понять, где оказалась, но крепкая рука стиснула ее плечо прежде, чем леди успела повернуть голову. Сильный толчок прижал ее к камню, так что спиной Эсма почувствовала малейшие неровности на его поверхности; холодная и явно очень, очень острая сталь коснулась шеи.  
— Кто ты такая и что делаешь здесь?  
Высокий, несомненно, чрезвычайно сильный мужчина вминал пальцы в ее плечо. Лицо его оставалось скорее спокойно, но глаза… взгляд метал молнии.  
Пусть на нем не было маски с ликом Холджера, шитье на воротнике и рукавах давало понять, кто перед нею: смотритель. И вот тут-то Эсма испугалась по-настоящему. Служанка или леди Бойл, перед лицом Аббатства Обывателей все были равны. Особенно, разгуливающие с руной в кошельке. Эсма смутно понимала, какого рода артефакт имеет при себе, однако в самом главном ее еще годы, годы назад просветила Вера Морэй.  
— Я повторяю свой вопрос: кто ты такая и что здесь делаешь?  
Лезвие холодило шею Эсмы, пока она решала, кем же ей все-таки назваться: Салли, служанкой леди Бойл, или признаться, кто она такая. Может быть, на самом деле, это не имело значения, ей все равно грозила смерть…  
— Отпусти ее, болван!  
Эсма разлепила глаза, изумленная и знакомым до боли голосом, звучащим — подумать только, здесь! — и самим пониманием, что, оказывается, зажмурилась.  
— Стой! Идиот, это же… она!  
Смотритель не стал переспрашивать, однако его клинок отодвинулся от горла Эсмы. Тем не менее, и не исчез, возвращаясь в ножны, а пальцы на ее плече не ослабили своей хватки.  
— Как ты меня назвал, Пендлтон?  
Да, точно. Тревор, младшенький. Маленький мастер ничтожество. Эсма осторожно скосила глаза за плечо смотрителя. Пендлтон не торопился, приближаясь к служителю Аббатства и его жертве шагом, не быстрее прогулочного, хотя на лице его и была начертана нешуточная обеспокоенность.  
— Это же леди Бойл… э-э, Эсма Бойл. — Вполголоса пояснил аристократ, как только оказался на расстоянии в полторы вытянутые руки от нежданной гостьи.  
Эсма стрельнула в него прищуренными глазами. Он что, тоже сперва спутал ее с Вэйверли? Впрочем, на ней сейчас была такая плотная корка грязи, что издалека, пожалуй, ее вовсе трудно было опознать. Хорошо хоть, ее не приняли за плакальщицу, и на том — большое спасибо.  
— А, зазноба регента!  
— Нет, это не я! — Воскликнула Эсма, поднимая руки: сдаюсь!  
— Нет, это не она! — Одновременно с нею выкрикнул Пендлтон. — Мартин, просто отпусти ее. И, может быть, леди нам что-то пояснит?  
— Что ж, хорошо. — Смотритель убрал клинок от горла Эсмы и бросил на нее последний изучающий взгляд. — Весьма разумно. А теперь идемте в Вашу комнату, Тревор, поговорим без свидетелей.  
Ничуть не меняясь в лице он принялся расстегивать пуговицы на форменном кителе. И под взглядом равно изумленных глаз и лорда, и леди, накинул свое одеяние поверх плеч Эсмы.  
— Вы простудитесь, если будете стоять на ветру в такой мокрой одежде.  
Эсма благодарно спрятала красный и действительно готовый захлюпать нос в воротник.  
— Ей не нужна твоя куртка поверх, ей нужна сухая перемена одежды! Я пошлю к Каллисте, пусть даст что-нибудь…  
— Лучше обратись к Лидии. Леди должна вернуться в том, в чем уходила, не так ли?  
Эсма покосилась на смотрителя. А он сметлив… И, как она поняла, упоминая некую Лидию, мужчины не имели в виде ее сестру.  
— Благодарю за щедрость, несмотря на то, что Вам вряд ли жаль кителя, который Вы вскоре смените, — Эсма не удержалась от лукавой улыбки одними кончиками губ. — Верховный смотритель Мартин.  
Он ответил ей усмешкой — столь похожей по тональности, точно они разыгрывали одну и ту же пьесу, заранее известную им обоим.  
— Идемте. Я пока не решил, что разумнее: сохранить подобный визит в тайне или же представить Вас сиятельному обществу, леди.  
Она ответила благодарным жестом, хотя в глубине души ее беспокоила столь резкая перемена ситуации.  
Больше никто не произнес ни слова до самого пути на второй этаж «Песьей ямы»: когда группка из тех человек обогнула валун и поднялась по короткой лестнице, Эсма увидела название и узнала вид. Мартин шел по правую руку от Эсмы, придерживая ее за плечи: то ли боялся, что она побежит, то ли надеясь закрыть ее собой от любопытных глаз. Слева шагал Пендлтон, по виду, не озабоченный подобными опасениями, в отличие от подельника.  
Так-так, отпрыск благородного рода и новый глава Аббатства Обывателей — и Корво Аттано? Заодно против… новой верхушки власти в городе? Эсма смотрела то на одного своего спутника, то на другого. Все становилось еще более запутанно. И куда как интересно.

От обоих мужчин веяло тревогой. Пендлтон смотрел себе под ноги, Мартин все туже стискивал плечо гостьи, вряд ли понимая, что напрягает руку, и Эсме передалось их волнение. Однако на второй этаж они попали без приключений, не встретив даже крысы.  
Не дожидаясь приглашения, Эсма села на кушетку под аляповатой картиной, закинула ногу на ногу. Размокшая, истрепавшаяся туфелька закачалась на носке, будто бы игриво, хотя на самом деле, просто раскисший шелк на тонком каркасе едва держался на ступне леди. Оставалось надеяться, что он выдержит путь назад… При мысли, что придется возвращаться по тем же катакомбам (мимо той же Веры Морэй!), Эсму физически передернуло.  
— Пошлите же Уоллеса к кому-нибудь из дам, — скривился Мартин, занимая стул возле письменного стола.  
Замешкавшийся у двери Пендлтон вздохнул. Ему оставалось или продолжить стоять, или отойти к кровати на другом конце комнаты — настолько далеко, что придется кричать, если захочется вставить ремарку. Либо сесть рядом с Эсмой.  
Рядом Эсмой, с которой текло в три ручья. И грязь уже облепляла обивку.  
Впрочем, нет: куда более важным препятствием была ее фамилия. Пендлтон не хотел сидеть с Бойл, была она грязной или чистой до скрипа.  
И он остался стоять.  
Однако, не ко всем наследницам знатного рода у него была одинаковая степень неприязни. И Тревор начал издалека, надеясь узнать то, что его волновало всю прошедшую ночь:  
— Как там, кхм, мисс Лидия?  
— Чудесно. Пока не знает, что мы навеки распрощались с нашей милой Вэйверли.  
Она видела, как это подействовало на него. Пендлтон мгновенно сник, а взгляд его метнулся к изголовью кровати. За которым Эсма видела недвусмысленное поблескивание пустых бутылок. О да, ей ли не знать, что это за отсверк!  
— Ничего, Вэйверли выкрутится. Она же всего лишь жалкая, подлая… Я запамятовала, как Вы тогда нас описали? Это было так давно!  
О Бездна, она видела, что делает Пендлтону больно, но просто не могла остановиться. Их семьи враждовали уже лет двадцать… что не мешало им наносить друг другу визиты, притворно улыбаться и то и дело пробовать уколоть друг друга посильнее.  
— Корво не убил ее? — Выдохнул Пендлтон с заметно большим энтузиазмом, чем собирался себе позволить.  
— Нет, хотя устранил вполне надежно: она отрезана и от регента, и от собственных финансов. И от возможности дальше надоедать нам с Лидией. — В голосе Эсмы также было больше очевидного притворства, чем она собиралась показать.  
Она понимала, что Пендлтону и без того несладко. Он не знал, кто из них — любовница регента, и, видимо, молился, чтобы ею оказалась Лидия. Или Эсма, хотя вряд ли он полагал ее достаточно интригующей для столь высокого господина, как Берроуз. Судя по выражению лица Пендлтона, он верил в это только из отчаянного желания, чтобы целью Корво Аттано не оказалась его любимая Вэйверли.  
Какая ирония судьбы. Или козни Чужого. Впрочем, по здравому размышлению, даже если регент рассматривал кандидатуру каждой из сестер, изучая, точно лошадей на скачках, кого он мог выбрать, как не Вэйверли? Никто не рискнул бы стать ее врагом… Ну, кроме ее собственной сестры. И этой группки строптивцев, как оказалось.  
— Так значит, вы тут надежно укрылись и немножко интригуете против нашего регента?  
Мартин смотрел на нее, облокотясь на стол и водя кончиком пальца по губе. Он уже многое понял про эту женщину — что, собственно, было несложно. Сильнее, чем кажется, но так разбита, что неизвестно, на какие части расколется, если только надавить.  
— Не так уж надежно, если Вы нашли нас. — Пробормотал он, впиваясь в нее взглядом острее, чем иной укус. — Даже если это была случайность, никогда не вредно поискать открывшиеся новые возможности.  
Игнорируя Мартина, Пендлтон обратился к Эсме, встав так, что носки его туфель смотрели прямо на нее.  
— В этом маленьком сообществе уже есть представитель знати, миледи.  
— Да, но что Вы можете предложить, кроме голосов? Ну-ну, не надо краснеть, уверена, вы достаточно честны меж собой.  
Мартин вскинул брови, переведя взгляд с гостьи на Пендлтона и обратно. Эсма картинно прикрыла ротик рукой.  
— Тревор, он не знает? — Она выразительно взглянула на Мартина. — Никто из них не знает, что Вы полностью, до дна разорены?  
Пендлтон издал нечто среднее между скептическим хмыканьем и испуганным смешком.  
— Не для этого ли Вы остановили руку своего друга, не так ли? Не будем же мы делать вид, что произошедшее случилось во славу старой дружбы или искреннего расположения?  
Она растаптывала его, и в другой ситуации заткнула бы себя усилием воли, но дикая ночь, одно треволнение за другим раздражили ее. Эсма хотела сбросить напряжение — хоть как-то! А Тревор, по крайней мере, не вызвал бы ее на дуэль. И даже не отвесил бы пощечину прямо сейчас. Ну, скорее всего.  
— Ваши рудники на последнем издыхании. Сколько шахт еще работают: две? Три?  
— Вас кто-то неверно информи…  
— Как жаль, что Вас не было на сегодняшнем приеме! — Эсма лукаво прищурилась. Даже чумазое, ее лицо оставалось изысканно-насмешливым, если она хотела. — Он был… скандален! Не в последнюю очередь, впрочем, из-за вашего молодца Корво.  
Эсма подумала, стоит ли упоминать, что она чуть не утянула бывшего лорда-защитника в свою спальню, или же это ударит по ее собственной репутации? Одно дело, если бы ей это… удалось!  
— Кстати, лорд Шоу ждал Вас, Тревор. И не дождался.  
— У меня были дела.  
— Дела? Важнее, чем прием в моем доме? — Эсма пыталась сдержаться, чтобы ее улыбка не выглядела совершенно издевательской. — Что же Вы делали, пока загадочный, романтический герой, вызывающий страх и страсть всего города, устранял Вашего врага, попутно упрочив Вашу репутацию труса?  
— Леди Бойл…  
— Он уже жалеет, что спас Вас от меня, — вмешался Мартин и подмигнул Пендлтону.  
— О, нет. Он жалеет, что на моем месте не Вэйверли. Увы, милый Тревор, она выбрала Хайрема Берроуза, а судьба подсунула ей зануду Брисби, Вас в этом уравнении вовсе не было. Никогда. Даже двадцать лет назад.  
Он нагнулся, неожиданно резко, так что даже прядь зачесанных назад волос упала ему на лоб, и прошипел:  
— О, вы всегда ее ненавидели. Маленькая, худенькая Вэйверли, вечно в тени старших сестер: музыкантши и эрудитки. Что ж, теперь радуйтесь своему положению, и свежеприобретенному наследству, и деньгам, которые теперь в Ваших руках всецело…  
Эсма вздохнула. Может быть, Тревор Пендлтон и любил Вэйверли, но совсем ее не знал.  
— О, Вы, верно, вспоминаете то самое лето… Вы думали, что Вэйверли оказывает Вам… расположение! — Последнее слово Эсма произнесла с таким омерзением, точно ей предложили лизнуть крысу. — Вы думали, что между вами столько общего: бедняжка, третируемая родными, задвинутая на задний план… Какая жестокая ошибка!  
— Откуда Вам знать, что там было в действительности!  
— И впрямь, откуда? Вы были так увлечены своим полностью воображаемым романом с моей младшей — и, надо сказать, уже обрученной — сестрой, что не замечали ее сестриц, не так ли? А мы были всегда неподалеку. Наблюдали. Лидия, кажется, даже что-то записывала. Ну, то есть, когда нас не развлекали Ваши очаровательные братья. Не припомню, кто из них лишил душечку Вэйв девственности? Кастис? Морган? Который из них погрубее, Пендлтон, я забыла.  
Мартин смотрел, с какой непринужденностью она держит себя, несмотря на то, в каком виде остается, нещадно пачкая диван грязью катакомб. И понимал, отчего все так пресмыкаются перед Бойлами: эта женщина должна быть по-настоящему, баснословно богата, чтобы заиметь подобные манеры! Равно изысканные и омерзительные.  
Впрочем, Пендлтон, насколько Мартин успел его изучить, не сильно отличался от собеседницы в этом плане. Разве что сейчас, она, явно всю ночь лавировавшая по крысиным ходам под городом, внезапно и непредвиденно взяла над ним верх.  
— Ну же. Шлепните меня или начните душить, Пендлтон: проявите характер!  
Она смотрела на него с насмешкой, и самым издевательским казалось покачивание носка ее туфли по направлению Тревора.  
— Действительно, — вторгся в разговор аристократов Мартин. — Я бы выполнил просьбу дамы, если она так настаивает.  
Пендлтон, наконец, оборол гневную дрожь и сумел процедить:  
— Запамятовали? О, в любой момент можете вспомнить, только достаньте их из шахт. — Наконец-то бешенство Пендлтона дошло до той точки, когда он начал повышать голос. — Жаль, что они покажутся Вам уже не так авантажны, как прежде, за неимением языков…  
Эсма запустила руку в волосы, взбила их, не меняясь в лице (она выиграла бы от этого движения больше, не окажись покрыта грязью с головы до ног).  
— Какая потеря для нашего общества, право. Пусть это были и не лучшие части каждого из них… — Леди Бойл прикрыла глаза, размышляя, а когда снова взглянула на собеседников, спросила: — Так наш бравый Корво Аттано предпочитает обходиться малой кровью? Как мило. Значит, он заслужил то, чем я собралась его вознаградить, вполне.  
Эсма качнула ногой, столь странным образом указывая на стол, так сильно, что туфля осталась на месте просто чудом.  
— У Вас здесь только аудиограф? Может быть, добудете мне бумагу и карандаш? — Леди завела руку за спину и сняла с пояса кошелек. — Хочу черкнуть пару слов, чтобы объяснить свои намерения.  
— Карандаш, бумага! — Вскинулся Пендлтон. — Что-то еще?  
— Я бы не отказалась от чашечки чая.  
Мартин обернулся через плечо и взглянул на Тревора из-под полуопущенных век.  
— Как полагаете, Пендлтон, Лидия принесет нам чаю?  
Это звучало как «пошел вон, и оставь меня с леди Бойл наедине». Облеченное, впрочем, в безукоризненно вежливую форму.  
Тревор набрал в грудь воздуха, готовый ответить что-то такое смелое, гневное, но его ноги сами собой начали двигаться в сторону двери. Чертова детская привычка. Не задирайся. Делай, что велено, и тогда не будешь бит.  
У него не хватило решимости даже хлопнуть дверью. Пендлтон смог позволить себе только замешкаться за порогом на пару секунд. Чтобы услышать, как приглушенно рассмеялась Эсма.

— Я не должна была говорить все это.  
— Ничего, Пендлтону не повредит азарт безвредной ссоры. — Откликнулся Мартин, без стеснения пошарив на полках у себя над головой и протянув гостье пачку листов бумаги. Вслед за ними по столешнице покатился карандаш.  
— Тревор постоянно пикировался с Вэйверли, — Эсма выдохнула с полусмешком. — так что, возможно, был ею не на шутку очарован.  
— Прежде, чем мы обнаружили Вас, он как раз задавался вопросом, не жениться ли ему на ком-то из сестер Бойл, тех, что останутся после устранения любовницы регента. Только не мог вспомнить, которая, как он сказал? Слаба на передок.  
— Это я, — просто ответила Эсма.  
Мартину понравилось, как она это произнесла. С таким видом, как будто он спросил, кто из сестер последней ездила в Карнаку, не больше.  
— И, подозреваю, Вы именно та, с которой Пендлтон, по его собственному утверждению, не успел переспать: отложил свой визит из-за плохой погоды.  
Эсма рассмеялась громко и заливисто. Мартин смотрел на нее с кривой усмешкой.  
— Свидания с такими женщинами не пропускают из-за дождя. Я бы не пропустил, даже будь я при смерти… особенно, будь я при смерти.  
— А Вы очаровательны! Знаете, как говорить комплименты. Этому учат в Аббатстве Обывателей?  
Она испугалась, когда он держал клинок у ее горла, но сейчас вернула себе уверенность, полагая, что на поле словесных баталий способна уложить любого на лопатки. Мартин на ее месте не был бы так тщеславно слеп, однако, он и на своем предпочел наблюдать и прикидывать шансы.  
— Вы неординарная женщина, и мы можем заключить союз, взаимно приятный нам обоим. — Он в размышлении провел рукой по лицу, изучая собеседницу. Так рассматривают портреты в галерее, но не живых людей.  
— Давно ли Вам говорили, что Вы столь убедительны, что так и тянет поддаться?  
— Вчера, — Мартин ответил ей так же просто, как она минуту назад признала себя «той самой Бойл». — Но это был адмирал Хэвлок, так что я остался куда менее польщен, чем только что. Впрочем, я не говорю о нас двоих, как Вы понимаете. О всех лоялистах. И Вас. Вряд ли мы выйдем семейству Бойл дороже, чем до этого вам стоил регент.  
— О, я бы с удовольствием сыграла в Марианну Блейкли. Ну, ту самую, из книги «Пурпурный люпин»: она самая изысканная и разумная дама Гристоля, а замужем за богатым и благородным сэром Блейкли. И вот он-то и есть тот самый Пурпурный люпин, который помогает спастись третируемой аристократии из волнующейся Тивии… Хотя все общество считает, что он дурак и франт и ничего сверх того.  
— Кажется, в этой книжке правды жизни несколько больше, чем обычно в романах… А что в том сюжете делает Верховный смотритель?  
— Проповедует… кажется. Не помню, чтобы он вообще появлялся лично на страницах хотя бы одного из пяти томов.  
— Так значит, роман плох? Я бы написал, что у самой изысканной дамы Гристоля могла случиться с ним интрижка. Как считаете, это был бы интересный драматический поворот?  
Ей хотелось спросить напрямик: «Вы меня соблазняете?», Эсма даже приоткрыла рот, но в следующий миг стушевалась, покачала головой. Мартин видел, как зажглись ее глаза… и тотчас потухли: Эсма моргнула, отгоняя движением ресниц наваждение.  
— Вы застали меня в момент непривычной трезвости, сэр. — Она улыбнулась краешками губ, как только аристократки умеют. Заучивая движение на сотнях суаре с юного возраста. — Интригующе, но я останусь благоразумна. С меня хватит и малости. Это было великолепное, волнующее приключение, которому лучше не иметь ровно никакого продолжения. Я должна подумать о моей репутации и безопасности для себя и сестры.  
Ее на мгновение переполнило то же самое ощущение, как несколько часов назад, когда она увидела в гостевой книге имя Корво. Чувство сопричастности истории. О, как бы она хотела… Но если бы она в действительности могла! Эсма сознавала всю свою слабость, не раз подтвержденную минувшей ночью: не будь она так поразительно удачлива до самого ее попадания в «Песью яму»… Лидия осталась бы последней из трех сестер.  
И, разумеется, только Чужой ведает, каких глупостей и как скоро она бы наделала!  
Эсма взялась писать послание Корво.  
Вошла служанка с подносом, забрала письма и руну в кошельке. Мартин справился, отдал ли Пендлтон распоряжение налить ванну и принести гостье перемену одежды. Оказалось, что нет. Служанка, поджимая губы, окинула Эсму подозрительным взглядом, однако удалилась безмолвно.  
Как только дверь захлопнулась, Эсма на миг позабыла все, кроме еды. Но когда она сжевала грушу, голод слегка улегся, вновь позволяя ей думать. Леди чувствовала, что фрукта и тарталетки для нее отнюдь не достаточно, но, впрочем, не следовало перегружать желудок, если уж она рассчитывала на скорую ванну. И потом, после столь бурной ночи, Эсма чувствовала голод, но не аппетит.  
Во всяком случае, не к еде.  
Она могла пить, могла соблазнять мужчин, но все это давно перестало ее радовать. Требовалась какая-то встряска. Что-то новое, по-настоящему необычное… И вот, глядя на этого смотрителя, повстанца и Чужой знает, кого еще, она вдруг подумала только одно: он бы подошел…  
Он бы подошел к ее спальне, ее простыням, и да, он подошел бы ей самой, с каким бы смыслом этого ни произносилось.  
За столько лет она разучилась влюбляться. Даже в ее постели каждый мужчина оставался для нее чужаком. Но она еще умела очаровываться.  
Он проводил ее в ванную комнату, и когда дверь захлопнулась за их спинами — сама ли, или же Мартин ее закрыл, Эсма вдруг ощутила страстное желание развернуться и дать ему поцеловать себя. Не успела: руки Мартина легли на ее плечи, уверенно, как в первые минуты их встречи, но куда более нежно. Он стоял так близко, что ее волосы касались его скулы.  
И это равно искушало их обоих. Мартин чувствовал, как напряглись плечи Эсмы под его пальцами, видел через ее плечо, как напряглась в вырезе часто дышащая грудь…  
Он, конечно, действительно пробыл в тюрьме слишком долго, а ее мраморная лодыжка, такая беззащитная с жестоким синяком на ней, еще недавно невольно притягивала его взгляд на протяжении всего их долгого разговора, но…  
— Интригующе, но я останусь благоразумен. — Его дыхание щекотало ее шею, но вот пальцы, а вслед за ними и серый китель, исчезли с ее плеч.  
Однако, Эсма не успела даже разочарованно вздохнуть: за дверью послышались голоса. Оба мужские и незнакомые ей, но по словам и… акценту она поняла, что один из собеседников — Корво Аттано.


	6. ГЛАВА 5. Лживый язык

_Лживый язык подобен искре во рту. Искра мала, но от нее может вспыхнуть пожар, дотла сжигающий целые города. Лучше не проронить ни слова за всю жизнь, чем хотя бы единожды извергнуть из себя ложь. Ибо эхом отзовутся лживые слова, и будет то эхо гласом Чужого.  
**Второй запрет — Лживый язык**_

Еще секунду назад Эсма таяла от прикосновения к плечам, и вот уже ее спина невольно напряглась в страхе. Леди повернулась к Мартину и покачала головой, одними губами говоря: нам не стоит видеться. С ним.  
Не то что б это не было очевидно.  
Во всяком случае, для Эсмы. Она не нашла бы десятка внятных аргументов, однако от мысли, что ей придется столкнуться с Корво Аттано, теперь — да, теперь! — ее накрывало парализующим страхом. Заманчивое приключение, которое она навоображала себе шесть часов назад, по ходу пьесы превратилось в кошмар, и теперь Эсма скорее была готова к тому, что ее устранят как опасную свидетельницу, нежели поприветствуют, припадая к ручке. И даже если бывший королевский защитник с нею будет так же мягок, как с Вэйверли, на свете есть миллион милосердных участей… при ближайшем рассмотрении, более страшных, чем смерть.  
Тиг Мартин стрельнул глазами в сторону двери, вслушиваясь, снова повернулся к Эсме и приобнял ее за плечо. Рука его скользнула ей за ворот бархатной блузы, прикасаясь к коже и тонкому батисту нижней сорочки. Эсма тихо ахнула, сбитая с толку, пока не поняла, что пальцы нового Верховного смотрителя сжимают пистолет у нее за пазухой.  
— Это Вам пока не понадобится, леди, — также как она, одними губами сказал Мартин, пряча оружие за своим ремнем на спине. Распахнутый на груди китель не позволял даже по очертаниям догадаться, что находится за поясом.  
Эсма на мгновение заледенела от страха, но тотчас поняла и согласилась. Разумно, и тем более разумно это показалось ей в свете последующих событий. А пока голоса за дверью не утихали: как можно было догадаться по слышимым отрывкам, кто-то вился возле ванной комнаты, наткнулся на Корво и пытался оправдаться. И это был далеко не первый случай подобного рода.  
Тем временем, рука Мартина все еще касалась лопаток Эсмы, пока смотритель вслушивался, как и она. И прикидывал. Часы, будь они в этой комнате, отсчитали бы не больше нескольких секунд, но леди они показались минутами. И тревога, и сладкое волнение растягивали время для нее, заставляя его течь не быстрее патоки.  
Мягким, но сильным движением Мартин отправил Эсму в угол, из которого ее не будет видно даже при настежь распахнутой двери, и вышел из уборной. Эсма прислушалась: ее трепет таял, и звуки вокруг приобрели большую четкость.  
— Это всего лишь я, господа. И… там случилась некоторая неприятность с отхожим судном, так что я искренне не рекомендовал бы никому заходить, — говорил новый Верховный смотритель. — Будет лучше, если сперва все уладит Сесилия.  
Послышался сдавленный и несколько нервный смешок. Вряд ли его издал Корво, скорее уж его собеседник, только что захлебывавшийся оправданиями. Эсма дождалась, пока затихнут шаги всех трех человек, и начала раздеваться. Ванна на расстоянии вытянутой руки от нее исходила паром, и если леди хотела успеть понежиться в горячей воде, не стоило мешкать.  
По крайней мере, на ней был короткий «разводной» корсет, вошедший в моду при Джессамине: вся его конструкция подыгрывала надобностям энергичных женщин. Эсма без труда сама его снимала и надевала, не вызывая для этого Салли.  
Зеркала в ванной комнате «Песьей ямы» не было, так что Эсма могла осмотреть разве что свои ноги. На них и без того она нашла три синяка, а судя по тому, как ныла кожа там и сям, скоро должны были появиться еще несколько.  
После этой неутешительной инспекции леди, наконец, залезла в ванну. Она отмылась, как могла, при отсутствии мочалки (рядом, на краю раковины, лежала одна, но Эсма побрезговала ею воспользоваться, хотя, возможно, после прогулки по катакомбам не стоило), и даже ненадолго задремала в теплой воде. Она рисковала соскользнуть под воду с головой, если бы ее не разбудила своим появлением служанка с переменой одежды. Эсма села прямее, слыша, как стукнула о косяк закрывшаяся дверь. Те грязные тряпки, что она содрала с себя перед принятием ванны, исчезли.  
— Привет, — девчушка, на вид лет девятнадцати-двадцати, качнула ворохом одежды в руках. — Это к тебе меня, стало быть, послали… Я Сесилия.  
О, та самая, поняла Эсма. Как показывал ее опыт, иногда полезно запоминать имена слуг.  
— Салли, — подумав недолго, соврала она. — И спасибо за одежду. И полотенце.  
Эсма надеялась, что служанка сразу ей уйдет, однако Сесилия положила вещи на тумбочку и, закрыв крышку нужника, села. Явно готовая к долгому разговору.  
— Ой, а ты у Бойлов служишь, да? — Лже-Салли осторожно подтвердила. — Ой, как бы я хотела сегодня попасть к ним на маскарад! Нужно было попросить господина Корво, чтобы взял меня с собой, хотя я не думаю, что он бы согласился… А кто из сестер твоя госпожа? Она красивая? Умная или глупая? Хотя я вообще не думаю, что они красивые, это уж просто о них так говорят, потому что они богачки…  
Эсма слушала это с некоторой долей интереса. Вряд ли бы ей сказали нечто подобное в лицо… С другой стороны, Сесилия не изрекла никакого откровения, тараторя и не давая собеседнице вставить ни слова. И вскоре Эсма поняла, что размышляет, полностью отключившись от речи Сесилии.  
Даже эта рыжая девчушка, которой кепка наползает на глаза, творит историю, с непонятной горечью подумала Эсма, пусть и скромными делами. А ты только и мечтаешь, как сбежать отсюда, поджав хвост.  
Да, она действительно хотела назад, домой. Но и остаться она желала не меньше.  
К сожалению, это было невозможно.  
Эсма встала в ванне, позабыв, кем назвалась.  
— Сесилия, подай полотенце.

Эсма оделась споро, как только Сесилия выскользнула за дверь. Однако служанка поджидала ее у выхода, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Стоило Эсме распахнуть дверь ванной, Сесилия едва не затолкала леди обратно.  
— Вы ведь на самом деле она, да? — Служанка залилась краской, тряхнула головой, так что отросшие волосы, давно не знавшие ножниц, упали ей на глаза, скрадывая виноватый взгляд. — Леди Бойл… Вот, возьмите.  
Сесилия накинула свою кепку на мокрые волосы Эсмы.  
Какая милая девушка, и как добра, подумала леди, искренне удивляясь этому поступку.  
— Моя мать служила у Вашей матери. Когда-то.  
О, все оказалось куда прозаичнее. И куда менее благородно. Эсма догадывалась, что услышит потом.  
— Спасибо, Сесилия, — перебила она, подсовывая волосы под кепку. — Я верну ее с одной из своих горничных.  
Эсма едва не сказала «можешь быть свободна». На ее счастье, она сдержалась, и Сесилия, хотя и заметно растерянная, проводила гостью до причала, умело подгоняя и задерживая, так, чтобы не попасться никому на глаза. Там уже ждала лодка с… ну разумеется, тем самым стариком, который спасал Эсму от толлбоев. Теперь он взглянул на нее с удивлением, впрочем, не великим: седые брови двинулись, но даже не задержались на морщинистом лбу.  
Кроме него, в лодке сидел и Тиг Мартин. Как он пояснил, у него как раз накопились дела в Аббатстве.  
— Прошу на борт. — Новоиспеченный Верховный смотритель поднялся, оправляя китель. — Вы выглядите посвежевшей, ванна пошла Вам на пользу.  
— Что ж, я и впрямь полагала, что делать глупости всю ночь не так уж утомительно; увы, как оказалось, разница между разными родами глупостей поразительно велика.  
Мартин подал ей руку, и Эсма с благодарностью вложила свою ладонь в его, однако же, втянув воздух через зубы, когда он приложил усилие, помогая ей забраться в лодку. Мартин перевернул ее кисть, и его брови вскинулись на мгновение. Вряд ли он ожидал, что на белой коже аристократки будет столько царапин…  
Лодочник отвел суденышко от берега, Эсма повернула голову, следя, как уменьшается фигурка Сесилии, какой-то беззащитной без ее кепки, а затем и вся «Песья яма»… Поднимающийся от воды туман скрыл их из виду быстрее, чем это сделала перспектива расстояния.  
Эсма сняла кепку, встряхивая волосами. При эдакой влажности и тянущемся над водой холодном ветерке нечего было и мечтать, что она обсохнет за время пути, ей вообще было довольно прохладно, однако Эсме просто было неуютно сидеть, надвинув на глаза чужой головной убор.  
— Отдайте это потом Сесилии, как вернетесь. — Она потянулась вперед, кидая кепку на колени Мартину.  
— Почему не сделаете этого сами? В следующий раз?  
Эсма слабо усмехнулась. Он же знал, что она не вернется сюда, она сама ему это сказала…  
— Вы знаете, что этого не будет. У меня нет причин передумать.  
Мартин спрятал кепку под сиденье и взамен вернул Эсме ее пистолет.  
— Он Вам понадобится. Даже если бы Вы снова выглядели, как леди, боюсь, не избежать вопросов от городской стражи. Весть о пропаже Вашей сестры, должно быть, уже распространилась по кварталу или дальше. Вы знаете, как вернуться домой незамеченной?  
— А Вы разве не помогли бы моей репутации перед лицом городской стражи?  
— Мои полномочия пока еще не так велики, леди. Придется Вам прорываться самой.  
Эсма задумалась. Только было начавшее повышаться настроение стремительно падало, точно барометр в дурную погоду.  
— Я знаю одну лазейку, разумеется… — Эсма задумалась. — Не была, правда, возле нее с начала чумы.  
— Я провожу Вас. Я сделал Вам больно?  
Рука Мартина накрыла ее ладонь, и Эсма ахнула, но на этот раз не потому, что он коснулся ее ссадин. От неожиданности, и в большей степени от неожиданности того интереса, какой в ней вызывал этот мужчина.  
Ее давно не увлекали красавцы — во всяком случае, когда они только хороши собой и ничего сверх. Отчасти потому, что они искали в ней то же самое, и это оскорбляло. Эсма могла быть весела, если выпила достаточно, и вино быстро позволяло ей перестать сокрушаться, как она действительно примечательно остроумна могла бы быть… для жадных ушей.  
Удивительно, что за последние двадцать лет наибольшее удовольствие ей доставил Антон Соколов — а меж ними не было даже намека на роман.  
И вот теперь этот лукавый ловкач интриговал ее. Она видела, как Мартин сплетает слова, и ей оставалось только задаваться вопросом, ровня ли она ему в искусстве расставлять силки, или же он просто позволял ей видеть, где стежки на его паутине?  
— Вы сможете выстрелить, если понадобится?  
— Боюсь, даже в стаю крыс — нет. Могу похвастаться, что способна поразить мишень, но только если она сделана из дерева.  
— Вам незнакомо благородное искусство лишения жизни?  
— Говорят, лучшее оружие леди — сплетни.  
— Никогда не поверю, что Вам этого достаточно. И потом: как же удовольствие?  
Эсма с тихим звенящим смешком покачала головой. Она предпочла не думать, во что превращаются ее волосы, высыхая на свежем речном ветру. Без расчески и умелых рук Салли ее прическу ждала печальная судьба неизбежного сходства с кучей хвороста. Однако Мартин смотрел на нее так, точно Эсма сейчас выглядела лучше, чем минувшим вечером на приеме. Искренне ли?  
— Можно убить, а можно распустить слух, что кто-то убил. Результат один и тот же. Разве Вы не слышали, что он нас говорят? О каждой из нас. Преступлений наберется на десяток захватывающих романов и пару смертных приговоров.  
— Не верю, что в поместье Бойл действительно творятся все те мерзости, о которых судачит свет. Иначе Вы не были бы столь печальны.  
— Ого, Вы знаете, что сказать даме.  
Когда они выходили из лодки, Мартин, памятуя, что прикосновение к ладони доставит Эсме боль, взялся выше, за запястье, вытягивая ее на мокрую брусчатку. Самуэль, так и не произнесший за время пути ни слова (взгляды его были выразительны, однако Эсма решила относить их на счет только Мартина, не себя), почти бесшумно скрылся за изгибом канала.  
— Мы хотя бы на той стороне? — Мартин поднял голову. В тиши утра они с Эсмой казались единственными людьми во всем квартале. Но пока они стояли на лестнице, спускающейся непосредственно к воде, их могли заметить сверху. Если было, кому замечать.  
— Я всегда на той стороне, что нужно, мой дорогой, — улыбнулась леди, готовая подняться первой. Однако Мартин догнал ее за два шага, схватил за плечи, тормозя. Это не было объятием (несмотря на то, что тело Эсмы отреагировало так, будто бы было!), только жестом предосторожности.  
Это плохо кончится, сказала себе Эсма, ты же разумная девочка и прекрасно понимаешь: если ты хоть на йоту поддашься искушению — сблизиться с этим мужчиной или ввязаться в их правое, но чудовищно опасное дело… все кончится крахом, и треск от него будет стоять такой, что Вера Морэй, на этом свете или уже в Бездне, будет радостно плясать, злорадствуя.

Мартин так и не отпускал плечи Эсмы, но это она вела его по кварталу.  
Теперь на улицах было больше толлбоев, однако все они топтались далеко, у ворот особняка Бойлов, скорее призванные не пустить незваных гостей внутрь, нежели высматривать нарушителей по регулярному протоколу. Эсма задумалась над тем, что видела, но тотчас сбилась с мысли: один из толлбоев повернулся и, казалось, собрался совершить променад вдоль канала. Отреагировав со скоростью молнии, Мартин вжал Эсму в холодную нишу ближайшего дома. Скрипящие шаги приближались, однако леди казалось, что ее собственное сердцебиение способно заглушить их. Страх обострял чувства, и Эсма ощущала прохладу стены за спиной холоднее самого зимнего льда, а жар рук Мартина, стискивающих ее плечи — обжигающим, точно раскаленный металл.  
Грузно и расхлябанно ступая, плохо свинченные ноги прошагали мимо. Старый экземпляр, поиздержался на работе — и, судя по всему, достался самому нерадивому солдату. Не нужно было смотреть, чтобы понять по звукам: толлбой, не покидая своего высокого в буквальном смысле места, пытался помочиться в реку.  
Эсма закатила глаза, негодуя, но Мартин уже тащил ее прочь, уводя в ближайший проулок. Им действительно следовало поторопиться, пока толлбой не заторопится назад.  
Еще одна ниша, холоднее и грязнее предыдущей, чтобы переждать, пока горе-патрульный вернется к сослуживцам, и, наконец, беглецы могли пройти по проулку свободно. Если бы они были в нем одни, конечно.  
Сперва Эсма не придала значения раздавшемуся неподалеку кашлю. В этот переулок выходили черные ходы сразу двух особняков, не странно было бы слугам шнырять здесь. И все же, она повернулась на звук, а вместе с нею и Мартин. И его рука, уже второй раз за последние сутки, легла ей на грудь.  
— А вот и повод для Вас испробовать кое-что новое.  
Шатаясь и почесываясь, из-за мусорного бака появился мужчина. Лицо его кривилось и беспрестанно менялось. Эсме потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять — это не морщины волнами проходили по впалым щекам, это мухи, облепляя липкие потеки крови, питались от чумного, как умели.  
— Кажется, нового с меня за эти сутки достаточно… — Пробормотала Эсма, пока Мартин, руководя ее рукой, извлекал у нее из-за пазухи пистолет.  
Его пальцы лежали поверх ее, так что трудно было сказать, кто спускает крючок. И в то же время, отдернуть руку Эсма не могла, сил бы у нее не хватило сопротивляться столь уверенному напору. Она ахнула, когда раздался выстрел, чувствуя себя оглушенной — однако, от пережитого волнения, не от звука. Мартин покосился на выход из тупика, Эсма чувствовала виском движение его подбородка. Он просто повернул голову, но будто поластился о ее волосы. Или ей это показалось?  
— Как ощущения, леди?  
— Нас не заметили? Звук был таким громким.  
— Не таким уж. Вот это самообладание! Вопрос сугубо по делу! А Вы и впрямь практически авантюристка из романа.  
Он отошел от нее. Эсма сморгнула, с удивлением чувствуя, что у нее потемнело в глазах на мгновение. Перипетии ночи она вынесла с достоинством, но теперь ее силы истощились без остатка.  
Она потянулась к Мартину, готовая попросить его поддержать ее (а не то она свалится в настоящий, не флиртующе-жеманный, обморок), однако новый Верховный смотритель, вопреки ожиданиям, не подхватил, а развернул леди от себя. Вовремя: из подъезда оставленного жильцами дома, раздирая на себе рубаху, выполз новый зараженный. Эсма не видела меж ним и тем, которого убила только что, никакой разницы: оба одинаково грязные и тощие. Этот, кажется, был повыше, но какое это имело значение?  
Плакальщик замер, точно крыса, принюхиваясь. Заскорузлая от язв рука стекла с рваного серого воротника, шлепая о брючину, как неживой кусок мяса. А потом, с неожиданной прытью и достойным здорового человека проворством чумной бросился на Эсму (и стоящего за ее спиной Мартина), полагая их то ли своими врагами, то ли, предположила леди, едой.  
Она ждала, что спутник снова поможет ей, но тщетно. А плакальщик в три прыжка уже вдвое сократил расстояние между ними!  
Не раздумывая, Эсма выстрелила. Дважды: в первый раз от волнения промазала, но вторая пуля угодила плакальщику куда-то в район переносицы, и чумной навзничь повалился на брусчатку. Эсма подождала, пока ее память перестанет повторять череду мерзких звуков: выстрел, удар черепа о мостовую… Продышалась и повернулась к Мартину.  
— И как, это лучше, чем сплетни?  
— По крайней мере… они оба… Оба они были уже обречены, так? — Эсма едва могла совладать с дыханием.  
Мартин небрежно закурил, ничуть не взволнованный.  
— Кто их знает, если честно… Но, разумеется, у нас… у Вас не было никакого выбора.  
Так же бестрепетно Мартин помог Эсме взобраться на стену высотой в человеческий рост. В лучшие времена она сама могла достаточно высоко вспрыгнуть и, перебирая ногами по ямкам от выпавшего кирпича, подтянуться. Однако теперь у нее не осталось ни малейшего резерва сил. Эсма протиснулась сквозь расшатанные прутья ограды на территорию своего имения.  
— До новой встречи, леди Бойл.  
В Аббатстве, конечно же, поняла Эсма. Где им еще увидеться? Помахав на прощание рукой, точно слишком устала для слов прощания, она зашагала к особняку.  
Она приказала себе не оборачиваться, но с каждым шагом чувствовала, что ей все сильнее и сильнее хочется сделать это.

Эсма прошла через черный ход, иронически отметив, что так оно и пристало служанке. К своему удивлению, леди не встретила на пути никакой прислуги: особняк точно вымер. Должно быть, всех собрали на допрос стражи. Эсма посетовала на свою недальновидность: надо было понимать, что Лидия мгновенно побежит трезвонить, что Вэйверли пропала, не разбираясь, какой устроит переполох подобным сообщением. Что ж, Лидия оставалась Лидией, по крайней мере. Эсма боялась, что исчезновение сестры ввергнет ее в анабиоз. А Лидди, как оказалось, развила бурную деятельность. Оставалось надеяться, что она не решит вернуться к оккультным глупостям, из-за которых Бойлы уже и так имели множество неприятностей в прошлом.  
Эсма сбросила туфли на пороге, даже не потрудившись взглянуть на них. Надевать их она больше не станет, после всех ночных приключений они превратились в мусор, и теперь им осталось дождаться, когда их уберет Салли. Эсма бросила взгляд на сонетку, размышляя, хочет она вызвать служанку или побыть одна.  
Что ж, больше всего она, если призналась бы себе честно, сейчас хотела быть с Мартином.  
Эсма как раз стояла напротив зеркала, но в другоми конце комнаты, и расстояние сглаживало все неутешительные последствия ночных перипетий. Вроде бы, леди все же, с грехом пополам, удалось остаться мало-мальски хорошенькой, учитывая обстоятельства. Мартин смотрел на нее без алчности, однако ж, с известной долей заинтересованности… кто может сказать, насколько искренней?  
Эсма стянула блузку через голову и бросила ее на пол. Салли поднимет и постирает. Вынула из-за пояса пистолет, отложила на тумбочку, поверх раскрытых страниц собственного дневника. Станет ли она записывать то, что случилось с нею сегодня? Станет ли она описывать то, что занимало ее мысли, но так и не случилось?  
Эсма потерла шею, закрыла глаза. Удивительно, но ей даже не хотелось выпить в эту минуту! Может быть, потому, что она действительно заливала в себя алкоголь, чтобы забыть — а теперь ей, напротив, хотелось помнить.  
Руки, обжигающие даже через кожу перчаток. Грациозное, полное силы движение, каким Мартин скинул с плеч мундир… Ее память прокручивала это видение еще и еще, точно на открытке, которую, наклоняя, можно было заставить поменять изображение. Движение глаз, губ, когда он обращался к ней, слегка наклоняясь: в кабинете Пендлтона, в лодке. Моменты невольной, но такой сладкой близости!  
Не время думать об этом…  
Но…  
Эсма провела кончиками пальцев по шее, спускаясь к груди, воображая, что так ее касается Мартин. Или нет, он действовал бы решительней, он же такой хладнокровный мужчина. Но это не значит — холодный!  
Она принялась срывать корсет, не думая, порвет ли шнурки, представляя, что это с ней проделывают чужие руки. Что ж, не первый раз она что-то воображала: с самой собой или с кем еще в постели, ей нередко приходилось подключать фантазию. В противном случае, она бы постоянно оставалась без удовлетворения, потому что всем известных движений недостаточно. Будь она женщиной более простых желаний, то, может быть, и не пила бы с такой жадностью! Причина же никогда не крылась в том, что Эсме досталась излишне алчная натура — просто ничто не оказывалось достаточно хорошо, чтобы ее насытить.  
В дверь забарабанили, и от неожиданности Эсма царапнула сама себя. Она могла бы продолжать, игнорируя все назойливые звуки, если бы не знала, кто столь настойчиво рвется к ней.  
— Эсма, ты же знаешь, что я все равно войду!  
Стук и дерганье ручки сменились скрежетом: в замке поворачивался универсальный ключ. Ну разумеется.  
Эсма откинулась на кровать, недовольно выдыхая.  
— Я знаю, что тебя сюда провожал мужчина.  
— И тебе доброе утро, Лидия.  
— Но сейчас это не важно.  
Эсма продолжала лежать на кровати, не стесняясь голой груди, только вздохнула и заложила руки за голову. Взгляд Лидии остановился на блузке служанки, небрежно сброшенной на пол. Эсма знала, как все выглядело. Точно у нее кто-то только что был… Какая досада, что на самом деле нет!  
— Нам нужно найти Вэйверли. Я места себе не нахожу, не понимаю, как ты вообще… что за маскарад? — Эсма многое могла бы сказать в ответ, но только утомленно прикрыла глаза. Для нее ночной бал казался столь отдаленным событием… Прошли года, как ей казалось, с того мига, как она вела к себе в спальню Корво Аттано. И не преуспела в этом. — Регент уже в курсе неприятных новостей, он рвет и мечет.  
— Нам нужно поговорить очень обстоятельно, милая. — Эсма села и потерла лоб, точно к ней подступало похмелье. — И тебе вряд ли понравится хоть что-то из того, что я скажу. Лучше присядь. И кликни Салли, пусть принесет мне тарталетку.  
— Не буду я делать ни того, ни другого. — Лидия сурово уперла руки в бедра, но ее лицо беспрестанно меняло свое выражение, так что вскоре это начало походить на тик. — Переоденься и спустись. Регент хочет послушать твою версию событий.

Торопясь, Эсма накинула халат прямо поверх штанов. Длинный белоснежный шелк с синими птицами в стиле Вей-Гона прекрасно скрадывал фигуру и скрывал, что под ним — голое тело или десять кальсон, надетых одни поверх других. Прежде Эсма любила в этом халате только то, как он умел хранить тепло в зимние ночи, но теперь оценила и другие его преимущества.  
— Господин Берроуз, какой сюрприз!  
Эсма спустилась со второго этажа в холл по мраморным ступеням, шагая так резко, что ее подсохшие волосы взлетали над плечами. Она улыбалась, но дружелюбной не выглядела.  
— Где Вэйверли, Эсма?  
— Вэйверли больше нет с нами.  
Регент хмыкнул, не уверенный, как расценивать эти слова.  
— Вините лорда Брисби, сэр. Я знаю, что Вэйверли исчезла вместе с ним и его лодкой. Где она сейчас и жива ли, мне неведомо. — Эсма вдруг ощутила дыхание надежды. — Я была бы счастлива узнать, что Вы так это не оставите.  
— Разумеется, нет!  
Берроуз нагнулся над нею, и Эсма с удивлением ощутила идущий от него запах пота — естественный для того, кто провел несколько часов в душном рельсомобиле, зажатый своими личными стражниками теснее, чем простолюдин в час пик — а не сухой пыли, подсознательно ассоциировавшийся у нее с регентом.  
— Вам нужно подумать о своей семье, не так ли, дорогая Эсма? О своей оставшейся семье… У Вас, кажется, есть еще племянник в Карнаке? А также прелестная Лидия, не будем забывать о ней — приняла меня с таким радушием, даже убитая отчаянием… Я не могу передать своего восхищения…  
Рука Берроуза легла на плечо Эсмы, и она невольно вздрогнула. Отреагировала быстрее, чем смогла это сдержать. Вэйверли бы хватило самообладания показать, что она не смущена и не боится, подумала Эсма с досадой.  
— Распорядитесь разумно своими доходами… И своим досугом, милая. Не теряйте головы в это смутное время.  
— О, сэр, конечно, — Эсма подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть регенту прямо в лицо. — Я прекрасно понимаю, что мое будущее зависит от того, чью сторону я приму.  
— Сторону? Есть только одна сторона.  
— Когда существует выбор, всегда можно принять либо верное решение, либо нет. — Эсма чувствовала, что балансирует на опасной грани, и заторопилась сказать все, что думает, не пытаясь выглядеть изысканной. — Время и впрямь тяжелое, сэр, Вы должны понимать, что нам с сестрой хотелось бы побыть вдвоем, может, даже удалиться от света. Вас никто не осудит, если Вы перестанете клянчить деньги у аристократии. Больше того, Вы будете выглядеть уверенным, сильным и самостоятельным главой государства…  
— Совсем забыл, что Вы знаете, как управлять страной, Эсма, лучше меня. — Регент поднял костлявый палец с толстыми суставами, и леди подавилась словами. — Деньги могут сделать многое, леди Бойл. Но неужели Вы думаете, что они всесильны? Сколько Вы готовы заплатить за хлеб, если я прикажу всем булочникам в Дануолле отказать Вам в снабжении под страхом смерти? И сколь многие из них все же соблазнятся?  
Берроуз чувствовал себя как дома, хотя на памяти Эсмы, впервые посещал особняк Бойлов. Вэйверли сама ездила к любовнику, и старшие сестры не знали, куда: в Башню или иное место, еще более тайное?  
Тем не менее, судя по тому, с какой вольготностью регент раскинулся на софе, он считал, что все в этом доме принадлежит ему. Двое гвардейцев следовали за ним на почтительном расстоянии, куда бы Берроуз ни двинулся.  
— Я сочувствую вашему с Лидией горю, дорогая. Поймите правильно. Абсолютно искренне сочувствую и не верю, что вы способствовали исчезновению моей драгоценной Вэйверли. Вопрос в том… — Берроуз оперся локтями на колени. — В том… можно ли будет объяснить это журналистам.  
К этому моменту Эсма уже поняла, что регент щедр на угрозы, и в то же время скуп. Он может измыслить сорок способов извести тебя, но о каждом известит отдельно, не тратя лишнего времени и слов. Эдакий торг, только предмет его — ты, твоя жизнь, а вместо денег — количество боли, душевной и физической, которую ты сможешь вынести.  
— Подумайте, как это выглядит со стороны: две сестрицы-неудачницы, которым нельзя даже дышать на наследство, и красавица, умница, светская львица… К тому же, далекая от увядания и любимая обществом…  
— Довольно!  
Регент прищурился, и Эсма считала в подергивании этих птичьих век сдержанный крик: не смейте меня прерывать! Однако, Берроуз продолжал все тем же лживо-ласковым, вкрадчивым голосом.  
— У общества сложится вполне определенное мнение о новостях, леди. Запомните одну простую истину: дикобраза не гладят против шерсти.  
Эсма стояла перед ним, сидящим, чувствуя себя вновь в пансионе, перед штатным смотрителем. Только теперь речь шла не о ее возможном исключении, если, конечно, не выражаться иносказательно.  
— Кто-то играет против Вас, лорд регент, некто могущественный. И я не хочу повторить судьбу моей сестры, Вы должны понять.  
— Ах, так Вы находитесь между молотом и наковальней! — Берроуз не переменился в лице, но его руки, только что сложенные домиком, сжались: пальцы переплелись, так что кожа побелела. И все же, голос регента звучал по-прежнему высокомерно. — Как печально для Вас.  
Он поднялся, одернул сюртук и направился прочь, не прощаясь. Капитаны гвардии поклонились леди. Эсма дождалась, когда дверь закроется за ними. Затем сапоги простучат по ступеням крыльца, и, наконец, зазвучит удаляющийся топот копыт и поскрипывание рессор. И только потом Эсма позволила себе встать и пройти в гостиную. Там она вытянула руки, хватаясь за нижние углы рамы портрета регента, приложила все свои невеликие силы, и дернула как следует: картина упала на пол, рама треснула и покосилась от удара… Лицо Берроуза на портрете пошло волнами, как в том романе какого-то морлийца, где рисунок хранил на себе печать грехов того, кто был на нем изображен…  
Регенту, впрочем, подобная занятная штука не требовалась: он сам за себя отвечал.  
— Эсма, что ты делаешь!  
Лидия застыла в дверях, прижав руку к груди. Эсма, не стесняясь присутствия сестры, наступила ногой прямо на искусно выписанное хищное лицо. Повозила туфлей, с наслаждением счищая грязь на драгоценный холст. Она изрезала бы картину ножом, но у нее не было под рукой оружия. Кинула бы в огонь, но камин в гостиной не затопили.  
— Салли! — Взревела Эсма, недоуменно ловя себя на том, что невольно звучит, точно Тревор Пендлтон. — Где ты шляешься? Разожги камин!  
Да, миледи, конечно, миледи, забормотала Салли, едва появившись. Она склонилась у решетки, чиркая спичкой, ее ноги в дешевых туфлях едва не задевали золоченую раму. Служанка делала вид, что не замечает ничего странного в комнате.  
Лидия за их спинами медленно и неслышно развернулась, побрела прочь — видимо, желая успокоить нервы музыкальной игрой, как обычно.  
Эсма знала, что наверху, в комнате Вэйверли, есть еще одно изображение Берроуза, кисти Соколова — баснословно дорогое, разумеется. Даже в приступе ярости у нее не поднялась бы на него рука.  
Что ж, если регент выполнит свою угрозу, на первую буханку она выменяет именно это полотно.

Эсма отправилась спать, уверенная, что, как только проснется, отправит Салли в «Песью яму» с посланием для заговорщиков, однако проснулась она через четыре часа, возбужденная до крайности и необычайно освеженная. Этот недосып должен был сказаться в будущем, однако сейчас Эсма чувствовала себя энергичной и готовой к действию. Она спустила ноги с кровати, шлепнув босыми ступнями о пол, и подбежала к шифоньеру, намеренная выбрать лучший костюм. Задумалась. И все так же, босая, в одной сорочке, направилась в комнату Вэйверли. Что ж, сестрице больше ни к чему лучшие наряды по последней моде, разве что только Брисби пришлет за ними лакея — а он не осмелится. А Эсма отныне может бесстрашно носить любимое равно и ею, и Вэйверли красное. А также белое, не страшась получить нелестный комментарий.  
И все же, для предстоящей деловой поездки Эсма выбрала костюм модного в этом сезоне фиолетового цвета, с белыми рюшами и темно-коричневым, почти черным поясом. За который Эсма тотчас заткнула пистолет, патроны к которому нашлись тут же, в ящике тумбочки Вэйверли. Бант прекрасно прятал оружие от любопытных глаз.  
Эсма зарядила пистолет, стоя посреди комнаты сестры. Задумалась. Подняла голову и прицелилась в портрет Берроуза на стене. Впрочем, без намерения на самом деле стрелять.  
Но это было приятно. Ощущалось великолепно: держать регента на мушке.  
— Куда ты собралась?  
Эсма вздрогнула. По галерее к ней двигалась Лидия. Ускользнуть незамеченной не вышло.  
— В Аббатство обывателей. — Пистолет отправился в укрытие за бант. — У меня дело.  
— Хочешь исповедаться в нарушении первого запрета? — Лидия горько поджала губы, качая головой. — Ты могла бы проявить хоть немного уважения… Я думала, мы оставим все в комнате нетронутым! Как будто Вэйв еще с нами!  
— Есть вещи более важные, чем тряпки, Лидди. И костюмы — не часть Вэйверли. Если я могу использовать их на благо себе, я буду. У меня есть дела поважнее, чем ныть над ношеными штанами.  
— Я вижу, тебе не понять!  
— Ну разумеется! Ведь это не мою сестру украли с бала, на котором было стражников едва ли не больше, чем гостей. А, погодите-ка… мою!  
— Не своди все к шутке, Эсма. Хотя бы сейчас, пожалуйста.  
— Я просто пытаюсь разрядить обстановку, — процедила Эсма, едва, на самом деле, сдерживаясь. Да, она хотела бы, чтобы напряжение упало, но чтобы самой хотя бы чуть-чуть расслабиться, хотя и думала в этот момент о Лидии. Не хотела сказать или сделать что-то непоправимое.  
— Вы с Вэйв постоянно цапались.  
— Это было не всерьез!  
Эсма вышла на галерею, но Лидия не дала ей пройти, растопырив руки.  
— Ну конечно! Ты полагаешь, я не помню, как ты пожелала ей смерти?  
— Я… что?! Нет, нет, она сказала «как же тебе понравится, когда я умру», а я просто пыталась ее поддеть и…  
— Тебе удалось, помнится! Вэйверли рыдала!  
— О, Бездна, почему Брисби не украл тебя!  
Эсма замолчала — еще до того, как Лидия отвесила ей хлесткую пощечину. Да, за миг до удара она уже поняла, что снова сказала лишнее. И вовсе не то, что думала. Просто ей хотелось, чтобы Лидди заткнулась, а еще — чтобы также разъярилась, как она сама. Что ж, Эсма добилась цели: Лидия, ссутулившись, бросилась в зал картин…  
Нет. В комнату Вэйверли. Щелкнул ключ в замке, проворачиваясь.  
Эсма почувствовала вселенскую усталость. Это ощущение смешалось с чувством вины, точно виски с лимонной шипучкой, зажигая в ее груди похожий огонь, хотя и не на йоту не столь же приятный.  
Эсма поскреблась в дверь спальни сестры.  
— Лидди, прости меня. Я не хотела этого говорить. Правда. Если бы я могла рыдать, я бы рыдала, говоря это, но могу только повторить: извини, мне очень, очень жаль.  
Лидия не ответила, хотя Эсма слышала, как шуршит шелк ее костюма по покрывалу кровати Вэйверли.  
Так или иначе, но ей нужно было идти. Вечерело, а Эсма хотела застать кое-кого на месте.


	7. ГЛАВА 6. Беспокойные руки

_Умерь беспокойные руки, ибо они быстро становятся слугами Чужого. Не занятые честным трудом руки тут же устремляются к неправедной наживе, пустым стремлениям и злодеяниям. Зачем нужны руки, которые крадут, убивают и разрушают? Лучше положи их на плуг, вилы или лопату. Даже самая грязная работа, исполняемая с должным усердием, выжимает мускулы, изгоняя зло из души и тела.  
**Третий запрет — Беспокойные руки**_

Городская стража у особняка Бойлов уже потихоньку разбредалась, почесываясь. Расследование официально только началось, но, видимо, регент не стал пока подкидывать намеков. По крайней мере, оставшихся двух сестер и не думали допрашивать, как подозреваемых, а перемещению их по городу никто не мешал.  
При Джессамине все было иначе, и, оставалось надеяться, вернется к тому же порядку при Эмили. Пусть сейчас это было на руку Эсме, она не могла не думать, как бы понравилось ей подобное, стань она жертвой действительного преступления.  
Последние слова регента всплыли в ее памяти, четкие, точно записанные на аудиограмму. Можно было только догадываться, почему он, занеся кулак, не размозжил им Эсме голову: может, ждал, что она окажется трусливее. Может, ее падение взволновало бы парламент — слишком сильно или просто невовремя. Чего греха таить, многие из них любили ее (и не по разу), так что не остались бы равнодушными, что бы ни случилось с леди Бойл…  
Эсма рискнула выглянуть в окно рельсомобиля, и взор невольно наткнулся на неумолимый, угрожающий шпиль башни. Солнце подсвечивало его, золотя с одной стороны и вычерняя с другой. Эсма подумала о том, что регент так же способен показать одну из своих разных, очень разных сторон, и опустила шторку на окне. Какая банальная мысль! Непозволительно безвкусная и неприятно верная. Можно было отгонять ее предвкушением скорой встречи с приятным Верховным смотрителем, но… никак не получалось. Отголоски ссоры с Лидией еще роились в ее голове, как подхваченные ветром обрывки газеты. Тут полслова, там полслова, и каждое бьет под дых жестоко и беспощадно.  
Эсма переплела пальцы и коснулась губ костяшками, размышляя, почему же перебранка с одной сестрой взбудоражила ее настолько сильнее, чем мысль о пропаже другой. Она действительно, в глубине души, так сильно ненавидела Вэйверли?  
Может быть, ей действительно было, в чем исповедоваться.

Здание Аббатства никогда ей не нравилось. Слишком много белого мрамора, слишком много бюстов Холджера — сразу, хочешь не хочешь, ощущаешь себя нашкодившей девчонкой.  
Эсма чувствовала непривычный трепет, еще пересекая двор и на ходу стаскивая перчатки, пока смотрители оборачивались на нее, приклеиваясь взглядом. Эсма стыдливо натянула перчатки назад; плотное кружево неприятно скользило по подживающим ссадинам. Она чувствовала этот зуд, пусть и ничтожный, только потому, что он находился в непривычном для нее месте: не на груди, искусанной любовником, не на заднице. Что угодно, но руки ее прежде не страдали.  
— Леди, — долговязый смотритель поклонился ей, когда Эсма пересекала холл. Не из вежливости или приличий: пытаясь преградить ей путь. Пускай и как можно деликатнее. — Что привело Вас сюда сегодня?  
— Мне нужно увидеть Верховного смотрителя, и, предупреждая возражения, сразу скажу: у меня нет времени на перебранку.  
Смотритель кашлянул. Эсма видела только его глаза, и те прятались в тени от глубоких прорезей маски.  
— Вы знаете, Аббатство сейчас несколько… повысило меры предосторожности.  
Ну разумеется. Загадочное клеймление Кэмпбелла. Наверняка, не осталось никаких следов, кроме его обожженной рожи и пары ничтожных улик. Открытая дверь там, распахнутое окно сям… Если слухи о Корво были правдивы, он двигался, как призрак. И, вспоминая, как он оставил ее на балу, Эсма сказала бы, что его искусство только возросло: очевидно, жажда мести или, скорее, страх за Эмили, придавали Корво сил.  
— Что Вы собрались предостерегать от меня? — Эсма с преувеличенной усталостью вздохнула. — Я похожа на Черную Салли?  
О да, внутренний голос может не только нашептывать, но и хихикать. Во всяком случае, эсмин в ту минуту именно это и сделал.  
К счастью, даже столь жалкий аргумент, как безобидная ирония, сыграл свою роль, и смотритель, поразмыслив не дольше пары секунд, махнул Эсме, приглашая ее… во внутренние помещения Аббатства. Это было довольно необычно, и, должно быть, не будь перед ним одна из леди Бойл, посетительница не удостоилась бы подобной чести. Тем не менее, смотритель держался с ней ровно рядом, так, что их локти едва не соприкасались: не позволяя гостье даже на шаг ни обогнать себя, ни отстать.  
Они миновали висящий (несколько неровно) портрет регента на стене, и Эсма облизала губы. Даже нарисованный, Берроуз портил ей настроение. Уж лучше бы где-нибудь на стене вместо него висело зеркало, чтобы удостовериться, что из прически не выбилась шальная прядь.  
Леди Бойл вздохнула, поводя плечами. Спина у нее болела после долгого напряжения — то ли от ночной беготни, то ли всего лишь из-за краткого, пусть интенсивного, напряжения мышц, когда ей пришлось противостоять Берроузу. Однако, от этого движения вспомнилось, как большие, теплые руки Мартина скользили по ее коже, едва прикрытой тонкой тканью, и леди задохнулась от смущения. Не место было таким мыслям: или она забыла шестой запрет?  
Она и так делала это слишком часто, но не в самой же вотчине смотрителей! Даже она не имела столько наглости.  
Эсма тряхнула головой, пытаясь изгнать из сознания развратные мысли (а ее фантазия заработала на полную мощность, подставляя Мартина ко всем пикантным ситуациям, которые она испытала — с другими — и любила вспоминать…), так что когда смотритель распахнул перед нею дверь, леди оказалась не готова.  
На нее с легкой, несколько ироничной улыбкой смотрел настоящий Мартин. Эсма зарделась, и чувствовала это: жар в щеках и шее.  
Однако Мартин не польстил себе, и отпустив дежурного смотрителя, первым делом спросил о регенте. Эсма рассказала, понизив голос. Лидию она упомянула только вскользь.  
— Ничего. Пусть недооценивает Вас, леди Бойл, потом это сыграет злую шутку с ним же самим. — Мартин предвкушающе улыбнулся. — А мы вдосталь посмеемся.  
Сам он, очевидно, подобной ошибки совершать не собирался. В пути из «Песьей ямы» он оставил для леди-авантюристки крючок, и она, поломавшись, только что нанизалась на него, с чуть большей охотой, чем пристало загнанной в угол жертве. Ее собственное понимание, что она сознательно шла в расставленную сеть, не льстило ей самой.  
— Не будьте столь скованы, мы здесь одни. — Мартин обвел рукой обширное помещение архива. Или то была библиотека? Эсма не знала: она тут прежде никогда не была, да у нее и не находилось до того причин рваться сюда.  
— Вы так в этом уверены? После фокусов Корво я бы даже в уборной оглядывалась.  
Мартин рассмеялся. Он вел Эсму за собой меж высоких темных стеллажей, и она терзалась мыслью, не сделал ли он особого распоряжения на ее счет. Предвидя, что она вернется. К нему. И будет просить. Умолять.  
— Корво отсыпается у себя на чердаке. Если, конечно, его еще не подергала за нос Эмили.  
— Так вы и в этом уже преуспели! Нашли, спасли и спрятали нашу императрицу.  
Эсма оперлась руками на ближайший стол, прижимаясь к нему бедром. Ее пошатывало: после пережитого стресса, недосыпа, но и из-за полузабытого волнения перед почти незнакомым и откровенно интересным мужчиной.  
— Возможно, мы стоим на пороге чего-то нового. — Мартин шагнул к ней. — Город в руинах и прежним уже не будет. Мы видели, как пала Тивия, но возродилась, и затем пала вновь.  
— Мне тоже интересно, как изменится Дануолл после того, как мы избавимся от чумы. — И вернем на престол Эмили, подумала она, не произнося этого вслух.  
— Зависит от того, насколько изменимся все мы, — туманно ответил Мартин, улыбаясь.  
— Вы собираетесь затмить собой Кэмпбелла?  
— О, я не буду слишком строг. Народу нужны суеверия — а нам нужен суеверный народ, или я не прав?  
Его колено оказалось подозрительно близко к ее.  
— А ко мне?  
— Могу быть груб, если Вы попросите, но строг — никогда!  
Она знала все па этого танца, но позволяла кружить себя в нем, пока они приближались к желательному финалу.  
— Всегда имела неприличную тягу к ловкачам вроде тебя.  
Леди Бойл вползла краем бедра на стол, не столько чтобы соблазнить, сколько чтобы скрыть слабость в коленях.  
— История, начавшаяся с приставленного к шее клинка… Интригующе, как в романах.  
— Я испугал Вас? Неужели я выгляжу как человек, способный убить женщину? Ну, теперь-то Вы видите, что я из тех, кто предпочтет оставить в живых и посмотреть, что выйдет.  
И посмотреть, какую выгоду можно извлечь, мысленно поправила его Эсма. И улыбнулась, догадываясь по его взгляду: это он и имел в виду, но дал ей догадаться. Однако мог и не оставить для нее подсказку в едва заметном изменении интонации, в тщательном выборе слов.  
Сила привлекает — всех, без исключений. И Эсма, несмотря на то, что всегда обладала высоким положением и никогда не нуждалась, все же не могла не преклониться перед величием этого человека, его умением играть словами. И людьми, безусловно.  
— Это дальновидный ход, Верховный смотритель. Это действительно упрочит Вашу репутацию, несмотря на то, что моя, очевидно… — Эсма покрутила запястьем. — Однако, то, чему отдают предпочтение Бойлы, быстро становится модным.  
— Признаться, я не думал о том, чтобы стать одним из предметов хорошего вкуса, леди.  
— О, не рушьте эту сладкую иллюзию. Я очарована Вами в первую голову именно потому, что Вы дальновидны и превосходно играете в ту игру, которой захвачен свет.  
Она не стала пояснять и продолжать: статус, репутация, сплетни, интриги. Как только ты поднимаешься над грязью, где правду и промысел обеспечивают острый глаз и еще более острый нож, круг твоих занятий не становится разнообразнее. Хотя и меняется. Но нельзя было сказать, что он хотя бы терял в омерзительности.  
— Насколько я знаю, благородных барышень с детства учат играть в четыре руки…  
Она издала тихое «м-м», уже похожее на произнесенное через поцелуй «да», так что Мартин не стал медлить.  
Его рука ловко втиснулась меж ее бедер, несмотря на неудобную позу русалки, и Эсма снова мурлыкнула, уже в поцелуй: кусачий больше, чем она хотела, но ровно такой болезненно-сладкий, как она ожидала.  
— Э-э, Верховный смотритель Мартин?  
Он отпрянул от нее быстро, но непринужденно, без страха и суеты. Эсма не слышала шагов, не видела, кто застал их, однако лицо Верховного смотрителя перед нею, тускло подсвеченное лампой, было так же холодно и невозмутимо, как в момент их приветствия. Только едва заметный след от ее зубов на его покрасневшей губе мог выдать…  
— Я не уверен, что посторонним можно находиться в архиве…  
Рука Мартина нехотя выскользнула из плена ее бедер — напоследок игриво шевельнувшись, так что Эсма едва удержалась от греховно красноречивого вздоха. Впрочем, за столько лет она научилась держать лицо в любой ситуации — как и он. То есть, буквально — в любой.  
— А, смотритель Райт! Мы с леди Бойл как раз обсуждали ее желание сделать щедрое пожертвование Аббатству.  
Райт, тощий, нескладный — возможно, еще очень молодой — замялся у ближайшего стеллажа. Даже на расстоянии его взволнованное дыхание глухо звучало через маску. С такого расстояния он мог и не видеть все… А мог и видеть, но игнорировать, чему, вероятно, выучился при Кэмпбелле.  
Пауза, тем не менее, затягивалась. Эсма взяла инициативу в свои руки и, соскочив со стола, попросила ее проводить.  
Мартин задержал ее на мгновение, приблизившись так, что мог бы поцеловать ее в шею или щеку у самого уха. Но вместо этого он шепнул:  
— Леди, Вы сможете достать яд?  
Уже в рельсомобиле она обнаружила, что в ее кармане лежит нечто, чего она туда определенно не клала. Ключ и записка — нет, карта. К которой не прилагалось ни единого лишнего слова. Мартин дал ей то, чем пользовался сам, добираясь до «Песьей ямы»?  
Эсма прижала истрепанную бумажку к груди, силясь не захохотать от восторга. О, Бездна, как это было соблазнительно, интересно, свежо… наконец-то!  
И, в конце концов, действительно немного благородно.

Соблазн снова переодеться в служанку Эсма преодолела. На сей раз маскарад ничего бы ей не дал. Если она хотела войти в число лоялистов, следовало играть честно. Так что она осталась в том, в чем была. Прикорнула в кресле, но сил не восстановила, просыпаясь почти поминутно: то от шагов Лидии за стеной, то от страха заспаться до утра. За полчаса до полуночи Эсма выскользнула из дома.  
Она воспользовалась тем путем, которым ее довел Мартин почти сутки назад, следуя карте, прошла чуть дальше, удачно избегая патрулей, и спустилась в катакомбы. Против прошлого раза, проход оказался неожиданно сух и тих. Даже запах гниения и нечистот будто бы бил в нос слабее. Короткая дорога, и ключ предназначался воротам в его конце. Эсма прогулялась почти с удовольствием: она была готова вздрагивать от любого шороха, вот только не услышала ни единого.  
Ворот за собой она запирать не стала, предполагая, что у Мартина может не быть дубликата. Хотя, скорее всего, он знал и иные дорожки до «Песьей ямы», не менее уютные и безопасные.  
Уже в самом конце, промочив немного ноги, Эсма поняла, что знает этот закуток: отсюда она, глотая грязную воду, выплыла на берег. На сей раз для нее оставили отпертой дверь, как оказалось, ведущую в бойлерную. До «Песьей ямы» оставался шаг, но проблема крылась в том, что его пришлось бы делать… наверх.  
Эсма исследовала бойлерную, пока не убедилась, что у нее только один путь: по толстой, грубо скованной цепи, обдирая еще не поджившие руки. Даже перчатки не слишком смягчили ситуацию.  
И, что печальнее всего, не так уж Эсме удавалось взбираться наверх. Она, конечно, истязала себя упражнениями с пылом, совсем не свойственным девушкам ее круга, однако между кручением обруча на талии и подтягиванием по цепи лежала пропасть шириной во всю Бездну. Эсма застряла на середине, чувствуя себя глупой кошкой: ни вниз она уже не рискнула бы спуститься, ни наверх, выдохшись, не вскинула бы себя. Единственное, на что она оказалась способна: сомкнуть руки на угловатых холодных звеньях так, что кожа под полупрозрачным кружевом перчаток побелела. Она была готова звать на помощь, совершенно неприлично крича, но, к счастью, этого не понадобилось. По крайней мере, Эсме предстояло опозориться только перед одним человеком (и она молилась, чтобы это оказался Мартин).  
— Руку помощи, мистер недурные лодыжки?  
Чьи-то ноги, тихо топая, возникли прямо на самом краю лаза. Кто был счастливым обладателем ладных конечностей, Эсма пока не видела.  
Ладонь, протянутая ей, оказалась не столь великолепна: холодная и не слишком уверенная. Эсме пришлось приложить немало сил, собрав все, что у нее еще оставались, и ухватиться свободной ладонью за край лаза. Цепь от рывка обожгла внутреннюю сторону бедер (и хорошо, если не порвала брюк).  
Эсма шлепнулась на пол, как выловленная рыбаком добыча.  
— О, Бездна, Пендлтон, вы и письма из конверта вытащить не можете. — Леди Бойл поднялась на четвереньки. — Следовало позвать старших.  
Пендлтон, тоже свалившийся от напряжения, потер плечо и начал неуклюже подниматься.  
— Я думал, это плакальщица. Хотел выловить на опыты Пьеро Джоплину.  
Они только что оба лежали, теперь так же оба стояли, но их взгляды не потеряли остроты. И аристократ, и акристократка, одинаково кривя рты, сверлили друг друга одинаково неприязненными взглядами. Вот только Эсма сложила руки под грудью, а Пендлтон упер в бока.  
— Полагаю, теперь Вы возьмете назад свой комплимент, леди?  
— Комплимент? — Эсма взглянула на собеседника с со всем недоумением, какое только смогла собрать по уголкам своей души.  
— Про лодыжки.  
— Избавьте меня от увлекательного пересказа своих слуховых галлюцинаций, Пендлтон. — Эсма вздохнула и, как могла, отряхнулась. Впрочем, по сравнению с тем, в каком виде она проникла в «Песью яму» сутки назад, сейчас ее вид мог снискать лишь одобрение.  
— Понимаю, — Пендлтон возвел очи горе. — Вы не представляете, насколько терпимо к Вашим манерам общество только из-за денег вашей семьи, верно?  
— Не больше, чем Вы… пока успешно имитировали благосостояние.  
— Вы необычайно живая сегодня. В прошлый свой визит Вы мне нравились куда больше.  
— Покрытая грязью? Не удивлена, что у Вас подобные вкусы.  
— Полуживая, я имел в виду, полуживая.  
— Какой искрометный юмор, Тревор, я в таком восхищении, что вот-вот начну стягивать с себя одежду.  
Он проглотил весь яд, что почувствовал в ее словах, думая: она всего лишь одна из Бойлов. Они все и всегда были именно такими. Каждый, каждая. Так стоило ли заострять внимание на одной Эсме?  
Они могли бы препираться так еще долго, к взаимному удовольствию и, одновременно, неудовольствию, но тут, заслышав голоса, в закуток у лестницы заглянул адмирал Хэвлок. Эсма впилась в его лицо взглядом, изучая: мужественное, обветренное, ничуть не привлекательное в общепринятом смысле… обезображенное возрастом, тяготами, ветром и морской солью, но и несущее на себе печать славного прошлого. Завораживающе славного. Ей не понадобилось больше пары мгновений, чтобы понять, кто перед нею. Так вот каков был первый среди лоялистов!  
— Бросайте свою премьеру комедии и пойдемте в бар. — Пророкотал Хэвлок. — Поговорим, пока к нам не присоединился Корво.  
Эсма развернулась к Пендлтону.  
— Не будем ссориться. Раз уж мы по одну сторону сопротивления и правды. — Она протянула ему руку, но аристократ прошел мимо, не замечая жеста приязни с ее стороны.  
— Прошу простить, мэм, у меня, кажется, снова слуховые галлюцинации. Показалось, Вы предлагаете мне нечто совершенно неисполнимое.  
Она могла бы ответить остротой и на это, но только наградила Пендлтона устало-разочарованным, однако и внимательным взглядом, и вслед за ним прошла в бар «Песьей ямы».

Никакой веселой атмосферы Эсма не чувствовала, однако — тут она поймала себя на этой мысли — ожидала ее. И, больше того, адмирал вел себя так, точно в воздухе действительно разливался аромат триумфа и непринужденной радости. Очевидно преждевременное ощущение.  
Но, по крайней мере, здесь, наконец-то, можно было выпить, и от мысли об этом Эсма испытала небывалое облегчение. Еще не промочив горло, она уже ощущала, как под ложечкой жарко горит предвкушение опьянения.  
Она мимоходом отметила осознание, что пьет так, словно бы утоляет естественную жажду — водой. Она не пила беспробудно, однако же, если у нее возникало желание, бестрепетно опрокидывала в себя стакан любого пойла, не раздумывая ни мгновения. И, что должно было ее напугать, вторым осознанием стало признание себе, что ее это не смущает.  
Взяв толстостенный стакан, готовая его наполнить, Эсма осмотрела помещение, отмечая, сколь блестящее общество — против ожидания — нашла она в заброшенной пивнушке. Не считая Каллисты Карноу, известного «полудрагоценного камня в ожерелье двора», как называли девиц с пристойным образованием и приличной фамилией, но без внушительного приданого, Эсма видела и Антона Соколова, одно из первых лиц Гристоля, без сомнения. Натурфилософ выглядел не хуже и не веселее обычного. Они с Эсмой обменялись взглядами: едва ли удивленным с его стороны и смущенным с ее. Эсма сделала полшага к нему, намереваясь поприветствовать, как подобает, но тут перед нею двинулась темная тень, и Эсма ахнула, понимая, что оказалась лицом к лицу с тем, кого так страшилась и так надеялась увидеть…  
Вид Корво ударил ее под дых. Без маски Корво выглядел совсем не так эффектно, как ожидала леди Бойл (а собственно, на что она рассчитывала? Полгода в тюрьме не красят никого): потухший взгляд, изможденное исхудавшее лицо, нуждающиеся в бритве впалые щеки…  
Можно подумать, сутки назад это бы тебя остановило, съехидничал внутренний голос. Что ж, хороший вопрос самой себе…  
Но в большей степени ее подкосило острое, четкое осознание, кто перед нею на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Движением бровей Корво как бы спросил: Вы? Или «леди Бойл?», но вслух не произнес ничего, избавляя ее от надобности отвечать, если б она не хотела. Она и не хотела, но отчасти явилась сюда и за этим тоже. За объяснениями.  
— Салли. Э-э, то есть, Эсма.  
Она чувствовала, что краснеет и едва понимает, что плетет. И смущение это имело мало отношения к влюбленности, скорее — к страху загнанной в угол крыски.  
Для цепкого, но ничуть не художественного взгляда Корво, сестры Бойл выглядели весьма похожими. Не настолько, чтобы счесть их близняшками, и все же человеку, не представленному им, они могли выдавать себя одна за другую и не попасться.  
Эсма сказала бы грубее: она выглядела, как первый набросок Вэйверли. То, за что ее называли в обществе «хорошенькой», в младшей сестрице Бойл воплотилось в полное совершенство и идеальную гармонию линий.  
Мы как те девушки из какой-то морлийской пьесы, подумала Эсма. Та, что в красном — великолепнейшая, желаннейшая и самая невыносимая из трех. Вторая, в желтом — талантлива и грациозна, а третья… за нее просто платят родители. Высыпают денежки по первому щелчку: на наряды, маски и что там еще может понадобиться для эффектного вида? И вот себя Эсма чувствовала той, третьей. Ее еще, кажется, половину пьесы постоянно тошнило.  
— Простите, не хотела вводить Вас в заблуждение — как вчера, — Эсма смущенно хихикнула, нервно и грустно. Она налила в свой стакан из первой попавшейся бутылки, точно все еще изображала служанку. Она не собиралась сознательно предлагать выпить Корво, но понимала, что ей не стоит терять полностью все самообладание. Не здесь и не сейчас. И потому стакан она протянула собеседнику. — Брисби вряд ли бы воспротестовал, если б Вы подсунули ему меня, он не слишком разборчив. А вот великое дело серьезно пострадало бы.  
Он пьет, значит, сегодня не идет убивать — ведь так?  
Эсма даже подняла подбородок, следуя взглядом за движением стакана в руке собеседника, когда он сделал щедрый глоток.  
Она думала о том, что Корво мог бы спрятать Вэйверли здесь, держать, пусть бы даже и взаперти, как Соколова, пока все не уляжется… Но у оклеветанного лорда-защитника, видимо, были свои мысли на этот счет. И кто она такая, чтобы осуждать его? Эсма еще в пятнадцать лет уяснила для себя ценность принципа «лишь бы не я». Сперва Вэйверли, снова Вэйверли, и тогда, полжизни назад! Затем та девушка с Серконоса, которую мать наняла для ее охраны — в первую очередь, от слишком рьяных поклонников… Эсма забыла ее имя за столько лет, но смуглое лицо с сурово сведенными бровями до сих пор иногда снилось ей. Мать сперва выговаривала Эсме, что та позволяет телохранитильнице слишком много фамильярностей, и вскоре юная мисс Бойл убедилась, что не стоило ей, и вправду, так себя вести. Может быть, если эта девушка, едва ли на четыре года старше самой Эсмы, не вообразила бы, что они подруги, она не отдала бы за нее свою жизнь с такой легкостью. Деньги — великая вещь, но истинно непоколебимую верность покупает другое.  
— Я полагала, Вам следует хранить свой визит на мой… наш маскарад в тайне. Зачем Вы подписались?  
— Просто порыв. Показалось, будет забавно.  
Эсма прыснула: настолько ее рассмешило, с каким серьезным лицом Корво сказал «забавно».  
— Что ж, из Вас вышел бы преотличный шутник, Аттано. Говорят, лучшие комедии те, где актеры не смеются. Например Вэйверли, я полагаю, до сих пор не смеется.  
Его лицо едва изменилось, и все же Эсма поняла, что ее укол вышел неожиданно болезненным.  
— Виноват: думал, Ваша сестра имеет ответную склонность к лорду Брисби.  
Да, разумеется, ведь всем известно, что мы, Бойлы, не особо разборчивы в связях, хотела съязвить Эсма, но на нее накатила такая волна облегчения, что на несколько мгновений во рту стало слишком сухо для неповоротливого языка. Каким-то краем сознания она все же боялась, что Вэйверли мертва. Пусть Эсма подозревала с величайшей вероятностью, что Джессамину убил не Аттано, а некто по приказу Хайрема Берроуза — никто не говорил этого ей, даже намеками, но, в конце концов, сестры жили в одном доме. Что-то им удавалось таить друг от друга, а что-то, разумеется, нет. Но значило ли это, что лорд-защитник не способен хладнокровно прирезать женщину, бессильную дать отпор?  
В конце концов, Корво мог уничтожить Вэйверли из чувства мести. Видит Чужой, у него имелись на то причины.  
— Должно быть, Вы слышали Лидию. Она никогда не винила Брисби в его чудачествах, и была щедра на комплименты ему. — Леди разобрал смех. Отчасти — истерический. — Очевидно, такова судьба для нас трех: непреднамеренно рушить судьбы друг друга.  
Эсма зажала рот ладонью, крайне неизящным движением, но чувствовала себе не вправе расхохотаться. Последние крупицы силы воли ей помогли или же, напротив, навалившаяся усталость, но леди Бойл справилась и взяла себя в руки.  
— Ничего, Вэйв находчивая, и ей не привыкать спать с мужчинами, которых она ненавидит. Она найдет, как выпутаться. — Эсма вымученно улыбнулась. — Вы заслужили мою искреннюю благодарность.  
— Ага, за то, что вы с Лидией теперь поделите деньги. — Сказал незаметно подкравшийся сбоку Пендлтон.  
Эсма повернулась так резко и с таким явным гневом на лице, что он подавился следующими своими словами.  
— Что ж, самое время для Вас посвататься к Лидии. Теперь она при деньгах и не слышала ту мерзость, что Вы только что сказали.


	8. Глава 7. Распутная плоть

Избегай зова плоти, жаждущей удовольствия. Воистину, легчащий способ загубить жизнь — беззаботно предаться плотским наслаждениям. Какой прок в падшей женщине? Её внимание? Едва ли. И каковы плоды такого союза? Только приумножения горя и несчастий! А что, как не горе и несчастия, укрепляет силы Чужого?   
**Шестой запрет — Распутная плоть**

Наконец-то она выпила, и мир мгновенно стал легче. Да, легче пуха! Голова закружилась, и Эсма ухватилась за ближайшее плечо, чтобы не упасть.  
— Ну-ну, только не потеряйте контроль, леди.  
Она подняла глаза, встречаясь к своему изумлению с насмешливым взглядом колких глаз Мартина. Нет, она знала, что он будет здесь, и даже ждала этой встречи, и все-таки ее пробило сладкой дрожью, когда она поняла, что он рядом. По рукам мгновенно побежали мурашки, точно по венам разлилось игристое вино, и Эсма почувствовала, что краснеет. Давно с ней не случалось ничего подобного, во всяком случае, с такой силой! Эсма обернулась, чтобы взглянуть на Корво: еще недавно ей чудилось, что она заинтересована в нем не на шутку, но это было полтора дня назад… Хотя ей казалось, что на прошлой неделе. Или в прошлом месяце.  
В любом случае, вместо Корво взор леди наткнулся на неуемного Пендлтона, который никак не мог приткнуться ни к одной компании и теперь направлялся к Мартину и Эсме. Судя по раскрасневшемуся лицу, аристократ уже тоже неплохо набрался, как и леди Бойл. Впрочем, они оба умели переносить опьянение на ногах, не теряя равновесие — практика на доброй сотне суаре в год не прошла даром.  
— Леди Бойл можно не поддерживать с таким фанатизмом, достойным Верховного Смотрителя. Не настолько она пьяна, Мартин, просто хочет пообжиматься. — Морда хорька, от природы доставшаяся Пендлтону вместо лица, растянулась в презрительной ухмылке. — Да уж, артистический талант в семье Бойл получили не все.  
— Тем лучше, значит, мы можем обсудить дела, — невозмутимо парировал Мартин. Его руки уверенно направили за талию Эсму к столу, за которым смаковал бокал пива Хэвлок.  
— «Пообжиматься»? Как у Вас язык не заплетается на таких словах, — прошипела Эсма поверх руки Мартина, перебравшейся ей на плечо. Глаза ее метали молнии, но Пендлтон встретил их бесстрашно: уж перед чем он никогда не пасовал, несмотря на вялый характер, так это перед старой-доброй едкой перепалкой. И тем не менее, сказать прямо «Вам далеко до Вэйверли» он не решился, ведь так? Хотя и намекнул более, чем прозрачно.  
— Я просто держу свой организм в большей строгости, чем… — Аристократ с преувеличенной демонстративностью повернулся к Хэвлоку. — Леди Бойл собиралась принести нам бутылку своего лучшего инжирного вина, но, видимо, ей потребовалось подкрепить свои силы в пути…  
— О, а Вы совсем не боитесь смерти, Пендлтон. — Эсма сощурилась. — Смерти… вследствие совершенно не подозрительного и не вызывающего никаких вопросов несчастного случая.  
— Хватит, — сказал адмирал, шлепая рукой по столу. В тоне его было пополам суровости и добродушия, да и кулак он все-таки не сжал, но чувствовалось: пока этот властный человек не раздражен. И лучше так это и оставить, для всех присутствующих.  
Эсма стрельнула взглядом на Мартина, с которым так и стояла, соприкасаясь плечами. Ей нравились мужественные, может, даже опасные мужчины, но в адмирале было что-то отталкивающее. Можно любить бурные волны, правя парусником, однако тонуть желающих не найдется, не так ли? Леди Бойл отвела глаза, когда Хэвлок спросил ее:  
— Вы достали яд, леди?  
— Не нужно торопиться, пусть Берроуз прочувствует все оттенки нехватки средств. — Сдержанно отозвалась Эсма. — Посмотрим, что заявит его армия, получив вместо жалования только извинения.  
— Я полагаю, нужно ковать железо, пока горячо.  
— А я полагаю, что не стоит прыгать в бассейн, пока он не наполнился, сэр! — Сказала Эсма с большим неудовольствием, чем собиралась.  
Хэвлок повернулся к Пендлтону достаточно быстро, чтобы успеть заметить мерзкую улыбочку на его лице. Очевидно, милашка Тревор не мог дождаться, пока две равно раздражающие его личности вцепятся друг другу в глотки. Но пока подобной развязки не предвиделось, к его заметному разочарованию.  
— Что Вы об этом думаете, Пендлтон? — Спросил Хэвлок.  
— О чем? Я не слышал ни слова. Звон монет, пересыпающихся в ваш карман и ничего больше. Не думаю, что есть резон обращать на это внимание.  
Эсма раздраженно мотнула головой, закатывая глаза:  
— Вам не помешает немного перспективы с женской стороны, душка Тревор.  
— Думаю, Пендлтон и без Вашей помощи может взглянуть на все… вполне женским взглядом.  
— Кого из нас Вы желали оскорбить, адмирал?  
Она, наконец, посмотрела на Хэвлока прямо. Добрые две секунды все молчали, так что стала слышна дробь дождя за окном. Эсме показалось, что сейчас случится нечто страшное… И она была готова закричать или разбить какой-нибудь бокал, только чтобы все занялись чем-то другим.  
Когда адмирал начал подниматься из-за стола, Эсма неосознанно сделала шаг назад. Хэвлок еще раз хлопнул по столу, уже обеими ладонями, и леди вздрогнула.  
— Что ж… Буду ждать отчета о вашем успехе. — Адмирал перевел взгляд с леди Бойл на Мартина, затем снова всмотрелся в Эсму, пронзительней, чем прежде. — Оставляю вас обсуждать детали.  
Хэвлок не произнес этого вслух, но взглянул на Мартина одобряюще, напоминая ему об их недавнем разговоре: Эсма любвеобильна, а сердце очарованной женщины мягче спелой тивийской груши. Можно впиться ногтями, так, что никто не вырвет из них добычи, не раздавив плоть в кашу. Иметь такую власть над леди Бойл… новой хозяйкой наследства всей своей прославленной фамилии, было бы удобно. И, раз уж меж нею и Мартином действительно чувствовался некоторый интерес, грех было бы не воспользоваться им.  
— Он оставил все на нас? — Недоуменно уточнила Эсма, когда адмирал покинул их общество. Легко оказанное ей доверие не льстило, больше заставляя тревожно трепетать.  
— Хэвлок говорит прыгать — мы даже не переспрашиваем, как высоко. — Пальцы Мартина снова вползли на ее плечо, доверительно поглаживая едва заметным со стороны движением. — Я — мозг нашего конклава, Корво — убийственная мощь, Вы, леди — денежки, а Хэвлок командует.  
Эсма склонила голову набок.  
— А Пендлтон? Необходимый раздражающий рудимент?  
— Я — голоса в парламенте! — Тот ткнул себя в грудь под жабо. — Голоса!  
— Ну разумеется. Вы стоите всех нас.  
— По крайней мере, я никого не убивал.  
Впрямую, разумеется, нет, не могла не признать Эсма. Но когда ты отдаешь приказ кого-то «устранить», как ты считаешь это для себя? Становишься убийцей в этот момент или продолжаешь воображать себя чистеньким?  
Она знала, что Вэйверли отдавала не один такой приказ. Что Лидия продавала неугодных ей служанок в «Золотую кошку», прекрасно понимая, что это приговор для каждой из них. А она сама…  
— О, пожалуйста! Я не более порочна, чем Вы, Пендлтон, да и свет в целом. Все мы лишь пытаемся выжить, купаясь в нечистотах, называемых аристократической средой, и те подлости, которые мы совершаем единственно ради сохранения своего существования, творят новых подлецов, которые дадут жизнь следующему поколению ехидн, а также помешают раскаянию нас, — Эсма повела рукой, точно видела перед собой целое поле аристократов, — даже, когда для нас настанет зима жизни.  
— Императрица Джессамина…  
— Императрица Джессамина, да обретет покой ее честная душа, также совершала множество неоднозначных поступков, и многое из того, что делалось на благо народа, вызывало ропот. И когда на престол вернется законная наследница Колдуинов, ей также придется принимать тяжелые решения, не делайте вид, будто не думали об этом. Так что предлагаю отбросить всякое лицемерие и перейти уже к циничной честности, господа.  
Мартин усмехнулся. Тем довольно-изумленным звуком, когда пробуешь новый клинок, и он оказывается острее и прочнее, чем ты предполагал.  
Дождь усиливался, так что внутри паба можно было вообразить себя в открытом море, посреди бушующих волн. Вода хлестала дерево стен с тем особенным звуком, который успокаивает одних и пугает других.  
Новоиспеченный Верховный Смотритель тоже взял реплику в разговоре:  
— Для вселенной нет добра и зла. Только мы, люди, решаем, что правильно. И иногда это влечет за собой… сопутствующий ущерб.  
Они с Эсмой так и стояли плечом-к-плечу, напротив Пендлтона, точно восставшие против него.  
— И для вселенной эти суждения ничего не значат, так? Единственное, что одобряет природа — это движение. — Эсма склонила голову, чуть повернув ее вбок. Взглянуть на Мартина из этого положения она не могла, но подала ему знак этим жестом, что она обращается к нему. — Порой мы видим его в ужасных обличиях. Разложение, гниение… Для природы это естественно и желанно.  
— Согласен. Но будь Вы на месте природы? Если бы у Вас была возможность что-то изменить?  
— А она и есть. — Эсма вздернула подбородок. — О пропаже Ее Высочества Эмили стали говорить с таким пылом в последние дни! Так она у вас?  
Мартин развел руками, изображая невинную улыбку, коей на его лице поверить было невозможно. Впрочем, с его же намеренного попустительства.  
— Что ж, пусть юная Эмили вернет себе корону. Я говорю, глядя на выгоду, которую смогу получить сама: наше общество вдруг стало так мило либерально при Джессамине, удивительно, чего мы сможем добиться при второй женщине на престоле подряд! — Эсма прислонилась бедром к столешнице. — Моя сестра была бы куда счастливее, если б ее талант был принят, как должно. А не сходила с ума в поисках любовника, полагая, что единственный мужчина, способный по-достоинству оценить ее музыкальные дарования непременно должен быть подкуплен сексом.  
А Вэйверли? Ее способности — да в иное русло… Чудом она осталась жива, произволом Корво, а ведь склонись чаши весов в другую сторону, хоть в какой-нибудь мелочи переменись мозаика ее судьбы, и сестры Бойл остались бы вдвоем. Сплотили бы их похороны младшенькой сильнее, чем ее пропажа? Знать ответ на этот вопрос не хотелось, даже из любопытства.  
А Каллиста Карноу, спросила себя Эсма. Она слышала об этой юной бунтарке: когда-то она пыталась сбежать на корабль, и это ей почти удалось. Ее вернул в институт благородных девиц сам капитан судна, решив, что изнасиловать всей командой и бросить за борт можно любую, но не племянницу Джеффа Карноу.  
И что теперь представляла собой Каллиста? Тоску по несбыточному, утянутую в форму гувернантки. Поистине печальный итог.  
— А Вы, леди Бойл? Что бы Вы делали, будь наше общество уже готово к большему, чем ныне?  
Она отвела глаза.  
— В отличии от Лидии, мой единственный талант в занятиях любовью. Тут даже клавесин не нужен, так что моя жизнь и сейчас меня вполне устраивает.  
Мартин едва заметно ухмыльнулся: край губ дернулся на миг, и снова рот его вернулся к суровому выражению. Однако взгляда смотритель от Эсмы не отвел, размышляя, что она ответила бы, не будь в комнате Пендлтона? Будь все так, она не завела бы этот разговор. Будь она довольна своей жизнью, она сейчас не находилась бы здесь.  
— И Вы полагаете, что чем-то можете пригодиться со своими умениями тут? Нам? — Пендлтон фыркнул, и на нижней губе у него осталась капелька смешанной с вином слюны. — Может, Вы перепутали «Песью яму» с «Золотой кошкой»?  
— О, не беспокойтесь, Тревор, туда я тоже наведаюсь. — Эсма зло сощурилась. — И Вы составите мне компанию. Если не боитесь.  
Пендлтон не понял, судя по тому, как вздрогнул и отпрянул, услышав эти слова.  
— Мадам Пруденция дает своим девочкам что-то, предупреждающее беременность. Ну, не кривитесь так, душка Тревор, понимаю, разговор о женщинах Вас смущает, но это факт! То, что накапывают им в стакан способно убить плод во чреве. Весь пузырек, подлитый в чай или вино регента, перевернет историю. Полагаю, уж лошадиной дозы ему будет достаточно…  
Мартин коснулся холодными пальцами, затянутыми в перчатку, тыльной стороны ладони Эсмы, и леди осеклась. Пендлтон смотрел на нее расширенными глазами.  
— Лихой план, леди, — улыбнулся смотритель. — И споры мне по душе, но я умолял бы вас отложить пари на более спокойное время. Если можете, найдите нужное нам… иным путем.  
— Я спрошу у доктора Гальвани, — не без разочарования согласилась Эсма.  
Пендлтон зло допил вино одним глотком и поставил стакан на стол. Он чувствовал, что весь вечер его оскорбляли и унижали — в последнем месте, где прежде этим не занимались. Ужасный день, и ужасно кончается, подумал Пендлтон, охваченный навязчивым желанием отомстить хотя бы в мелочи:  
— Сочувствую Вам, Мартин. Сложно соблазнить женщину, которая сама может купить все, что ей только захочется.  
— Если Вы считаете, что завоевать женщину можно, только осыпая ее деньгами или подарками, то это я Вам сочувствую, Пендлтон.  
Ну вот и все, подумала Эсма, понимая, как кровь в ней закипает, точно ей снова семнадцать. Вот и все, я пропала: могла бы удержаться на краю пропасти и оставить будоражащую интрижку… ну, интрижкой. А она начала испытывать чувства.  
Какая гадость, сказал ее внутренний голос интонациями Вэйверли.  
— Послушайте, Мартин, — она так и не ощущала, что легко может обращаться к нему по имени, даже несмотря на то, что собиралась сказать. — У Вас же в этом заведении есть комната? Не покажете мне ее?

Пока Мартин, Эсма и Пендлтон шушукались в углу, Корво из комнаты исчез. То ли отправился к себе, то ли пошел проведать Эмили. Теперь Мартин и Эсма юркнули в закуток, ведший на лестницу. Пендлтон огляделся, примеряясь, к кому бы пристать. Пьеро что-то втолковывал за дальним столом Каллисте, а та, сидя вполоборота, пыталась найти секунду, чтобы хотя бы озвучить отговороку и побежать, прикрываясь от дождя руками или задранной на голову курточкой, в башню к Эмили. Сразу за ними, зевая, скребла пол Сесилия (явно навострив уши более чутко, чем могло показаться). Самуэль — на расстоянии вытянутой руки — потягивал что-то из мутного стакана, закусывая колбасой. Но с ним Пендлтону не о чем было поговорить, не о его поездках в «Золотую кошку» же!  
При мысли, что Эсма пыталась взять его «на слабо» и ввязать в ее плохо продуманные интриги, Тревор содрогнулся. Будь на ее месте Вэйверли, он доверился бы ей. Но Эсма, несмотря на остроту языка, не отличалась остротой ума, что он прекрасно видел на протяжении всей ее жизни.  
Так что — нет, подумал Пендлтон.  
И потихоньку начал побираться к единственному, кого счел более или менее равным себе во всем пабе — из оставшихся.  
— Что, пришли отволочь меня назад в клетку? — буркнул Соколов, демонстративно глядя прямо перед собой и не оборачиваясь на аристократа.  
— Думайте не о том, что Вас запирают от мира, сэр. — Вздернув нос, произнес Пендлотон. — Это миру мешают навредить Вам.  
Какой я тебе сэр, хотел огрызнуться Соколов, но ровно в тот момент мимо прошла Лидия с подносом: ученый сделал ей игривую «козу» пальцами, и служанка заливисто хихикнула, подпрыгивая, будто бы Антон действительно ее коснулся. Тем не менее, из стаканов на подносе не пролилось ни капли.  
Соколов почувствовал некоторое удовлетворение. Он знал, что Пендлтон будет стоять у него над душой, пока не добьется обещания написать картину с его постной физией, однако в сложившихся обстоятельствах Антону подошел бы и такой собеседник.  
Тем более, возможность есть и пить все, что только нашлось бы в пабе, скрашивала любые обстоятельства.  
— Когда все кончится, Вы получите более чем щедрое воздаяние за все неудобства. И сотрудничество, разумеется. Как видите, наша маленькая, но очень серьезно настроенная компания пополнилась на одного человека… и на один весьма внушительный капитал.  
Соколов прикрыл глаза, вспоминая роскошные пиры в поместье Бойлов.  
— Ах да, Эсма, красотка Эсма… И недурно образована, как оказалось, хотя при ее-то внешности можно быть полной дурой…  
— Это Вэйверли красавица. Не Эсма.  
— А, да все они хороши, все три сестрицы. Но Эсма единственная из всех чего-то стоит. — Соколов сделал жадный глоток, ополовинив стакан. — Тридцать пять ей — или сколько? А она еще никого не убила.  
— На приеме в честь именин леди Освальд она выплеснула полный бокал тивианского красного на мою кузину Селию.  
— И чего ж Вам больше жалко: кузину или вина?  
Пендлтон помолчал.  
— Она — Бойл.  
— Да, но, в первую очередь, хорошенькая женщина. И, говорят, горяча в постели.  
Да, чуть не брякнул Пендлтон, собираясь соврать, что он знает не понаслышке. Но замолчал, задумавшись, зачем бы ему вообще стоило это говорить. Никакого удовольствия в подобной лжи он больше не находил.  
Он половину вечера смотрел на Эсму, размышляя, когда проявится ее сучья натура — и, мысленно произнося именно это слово, он только повторял за всем светом. Так ее называли. Течная сука, иногда чуть приличнее, однако, выражения точнее о ней было не найти. В то мгновение Эсма как раз качнула головой, полуприкрыв глаза и растянув губы в слабой улыбке, обращаясь к Мартину. Если он собрался сыграть на ее похоти, не так уж наш стратег умен, подумал тогда Пендлтон. Эсма заездит его досуха, а затем перешагнет, как всегда поступала со своими любовниками. Может быть, она искала некий идеал, но, скорее, просто наслаждалась процессом, не задумываясь о последствиях. С чего бы этому перемениться с тех пор, как она встретила Тига Мартина?  
Была ли она по-житейски смекалиста? В определенной степени. И в половину не так, как Вэйверли, однако превосходила в этом, по крайней мере, Лидию. А еще Эсма действительно была образованна. Что из этого называть умом, каждый решал сам, суть крылась в другом. Еще никто не использовал ум Эсмы в своих интересах.  
Во всяком случае, до этого дня. До того, как она попала к лоялистам.

Проблема заключалась в том, что у Мартина комнаты не было. Нет, место где он ночевал, задерживаясь на собраниях лоялистов, конечно, имелось. И Мартин заодно присмотрел дополнительное — просто на всякий случай. Но нехорошо было бы вести Эсму по осклизлому склону утеса или подсаживать, стоя на мусорном баке. Даже такой лихой девице, какой она показалась Мартину, это могло испортить весь настрой.  
А он, да простится ему шестой запрет, собирался вкусить от момента все, что только возможно и чуточку больше.  
Еще на лестнице он взял ее лицо в ладони, нежно и твердо, ласкающим движением заставляя ее запрокинуть голову: не каждой по нраву, если ее дергают за волосы. Может, Эсме и нравилось, но пока для этого точно еще не пришло время. Излишним напором можно было все только разрушить.  
И тем не менее, сейчас она была в его руках во всех смыслах, какие только можно вообразить.  
Сможешь ли ты пожертвовать ею, когда придет время, думал Мартин, наклоняясь к ней для поцелуя. Если придет, поправился он, уже прижимаясь ртом к ее теплым губам. Пока что он чувствовал сомнения — и если Тиг Мартин и был способен испытывать любовь в том или ином смысле, то именно по этому признаку он у себя ее и находил — как находят досадную болезнь. Так или иначе, время от времени, хоть и изредка, он все же влюблялся, что проявлялось в некоторых сомнениях насчет того, может ли он пожертвовать объектом своей привязанности.  
На деле выходило… каждый раз по-разному.  
Эсма вздрогнула, напрягаясь, и Мартин тоже прислушался. Для него шаги над головой, шорохи и скрип старого здания не представляли интереса, но леди в его объятиях деревенела в опасливой чуткости. Она слышала отдаленное пение — хотела бы она списать его на обман слуха или шум разбивающихся о берег волн. Но нет, это была руна, и не одна, монотонное потустороннее мычание, такое знакомое и такое раздражающее отвлекало ее, пробуждая только худшие воспоминания.  
Мартин принял ее остолбенение за стыдливость — вероятно. Как ни странно, но, скорее всего, он не нашел для себя иного объяснения ее внезапной нерешительности.  
Он уверенно завел — почти втолкнул — ее в ближайшую полутемную комнату. Эсма смутно узнавала обстановку.  
— Здесь нет крыс?  
— Не говорите, что боитесь чумы.  
Она глянула на него несколько холоднее, чем за секунду до этого.  
— А Вы не похожи на человека, который не размышляет о всех возможных итогах своих поступков.  
Мартин усмехнулся. Единственное, что могло закономерно воспоследствовать тому, на что он рассчитывал, так это беременность, но его ли это была забота?  
— Если мы и умрём, то уж точно не так бесславно.  
— Удивительно, как разных людей разному учит опасность, — вздохнула Эсма. — Вас она, видимо, сделала бесстрашным, а я после первого же несчастья поняла, что все, даже самое ужасное, каким бы нереальным ни казалось, может случиться со мной. Я ничем не лучше других.  
Она задумалась о вещах серьёзных и пугающих, отводя взгляд и отворачивая голову, так что следующий поцелуй Мартина застал её врасплох.  
— Вы лучше других, леди. Лучше всех.  
Она повернулась к Марину, так что их носы почти соприкасались. Ей достаточно было подняться на цыпочки — не полностью, чтобы закончить разговор поцелуем. Но в голове Эсмы ещё крутились слова Мартина, и она подумала, какая же это привычная для неё ложь, которая давно перестала её радовать. Но она ещё служила паролем, сигналом: я хочу тебя.  
Она ещё думала о лжи, когда он подхватил её под бедра, усаживая на стол.  
Алкоголь давно не мутил ее разума, за столько лет впитавшись во все ее существо. Эсма только чувствовала легкое головокружение даже от самого крепкого виски, да позволяла себе легкие покачивания головы, если где-то как раз играла музыка. Но Мартин об этом, разумеется, не мог знать, и принял ее поведение за следствие опьянения.  
— И что же Вам желаннее всего: я, будущее страны, приключение, которого у Вас еще не было?  
— Все сразу, — искренне отозвалась она, не уверенная в глубине души, хотела ли она так честно признаваться или нет, но голос ее звучал уже почти против ее воли. — И свободы… свободы для себя.  
Она потянулась к нему, чувствуя легкое головокружение и легкий голод, а еще жар, заставлявший ее хотеть раздеться, даже не будь у нее к тому иных причин.  
— Вы, Верховный смотритель, теперь будете грешить со мной?  
Он вдруг замер на секунду, едва ли не отпрянул: по-настоящему удивленный, но довольный этим неизвестным открытием. И что-то в глубине его глаз изменилось. Точно открыв бутылку «Кинг-стрит» он обнаружил внутри именно то, что ему обещала этикетка.  
— Не грешить. Священнодействовать.  
Тихий шорох его куртки, упавшей на пол, заглушил для Эсмы дребезжание рун на этаже выше.  
Она бы приказала ему надеть маску Холджера, если бы это не лишило ее возможности целовать его. А ей этого хотелось, до боли, до нытья меж ног, о котором не стесняются говорить мужчины. Но на самом деле, и у женщин бывает эта жгучая жажда прикосновения, от которой, кажется, сойдешь с ума, если там, где надо, где все горит от ожидания, не окажется хотя бы руки.  
На разговоры они больше не тратили время, приникнув друг к другу, и Эсма внезапно для самой себя, но и не меньше — для Мартина, показала себя дикой и жадной, хватая его за язык, стоило ему неосторожно углубить поцелуй.  
Оба они знали вкус страстных быстрых случек, вот только прежде им чего-то не хватало. Теперь же это неизвестное, так и не названное, нашло их, расцветив близость иными оттенками, незнакомыми, но издавна долгожданными.  
Мартин запустил руку в волосы Эсмы, расстегивая заколку, зажимая пряди меж пальцев…  
— Какой Бездны вы тут устроили?!  
Эсма подпрыгнула на столе так нервно, что ударилась головой о край картины, висевшей над нею. Ноги она, тоже от неожиданности, подтянула к себе, мысленно поблагодарив удачу, что до той минуты еще оставалась в брюках.  
— Вы рехнулись? — В дверях стоял Пендлтон. — Во имя… Да, да, Холджера, имели бы Вы совесть, Мартин! По крайней мере, не на кровати…  
Пендлтон потер лоб, кривя лицо на все лады.  
— Стол придется заменить. Фу, какой ужас… — Брезгливо, двумя пальцами Пендлтон поднял куртку Мартина и бросил ее ему в грудь. Смотритель без труда поймал ее, надел ленивым движением без капли смущения и прежде, чем выйти, обернулся, чтобы подмигнуть Эсме.  
Та сидела, как замороженная в толще тивийского айсберга: без шанса двинуться, едва дыша. Грудь стянуло невероятным спазмом совести.  
— Я не знала, что это Ваша комната, — соврала Эсма, не глядя на Пендлтона. Она кое-как стекла со столешницы, оглушенная стыдом, и стояла перед Тревором, глядя в угол. Щеки ее алели, как никогда. Ни вино, ни любовный пыл еще прежде не заставляли ее лицо гореть таким пламенем.  
Только покинув на негнущихся ногах комнату, леди Бойл поняла, какую нелепую ложь пыталась скормить Пендлтону: он знал, что она не могла обмануться. Уж не теперь, когда он протрезвил ее своим вторжением.  
В коридоре Эсма привалилась спиной к стене, чувствуя, как в горле поднимаются слезы растерянности, горькие, точно она наглоталась воды. Она хотела приключений, ввязавшись в дела лоялистов, но ее кидало, будто утлую лодчонку в шторм, от восторга к ужасу и вот, пожалуйста — к унижению. Страшно было вообразить, во что она еще вляпается, если продолжит в том же духе. Нет, она не хотела, чтобы ей было настолько интересно жить.  
И самое странное, она чувствовала наибольшее разочарование не оттого, что им с Мартином не дали насладиться друг другом. Ей хотелось того, что случается после: объятий, полных нежности утоленной жажды близости. Вот чего у нее не было годами по чему она так безнадежно тосковала.

Выгнав нахальную парочку, Пендлтон с головой зарылся в кофр в поисках выпивки. Он порядком набрался за вечер, но гнев отрезвил его больше, чем хотелось бы.  
Пендлтон подошел к столу, намереваясь поискать под ним: в полумраке ночи не так-то просто было понять издалека, пусто на полу или нет. Но в свете ворваниевого светильника за аудиографом мягко, как упавшая с небосклона звездочка, что-то сверкнуло. Пендлтон протянул руку, взял — холодная, будто действительно сделанная из лунного камня, изящная посеребренная вещица. Каждый изгиб которой он, разумеется, знал наизусть, как самого себя.  
Это была та самая заколка с знаменитого портрета. Заколка Вэйверли.  
Пендлтон задумчиво поднес ее к губам, целуя.  
И тотчас отпрянул, испуганный. Едва не подскочил на месте: дверь отворилась, и даже будь за нею Уоллес, Пендлтон все равно вздрогнул бы точно от неожиданности. Но в дверном проеме стояла Эсма. Волосы ее еще хранили память заколки, завиваясь на кончиках в небрежную короткую волну.  
— Это не то, что… следовало постучать, леди.  
Настала его очередь деревенеть и давиться неловкостью. Тем не менее, Пендлтон подковылял к Эсме, так и стоявшей в дверном проеме, дергано протянул ей на открытой ладони заколку, точно боялся приблизиться. Как если бы перед ним стояла плакальщица с жуками, ползущими из-за шиворота.  
— Это ваше.  
Он задавался вопросом, как много она видела. Эсма отвела глаза и закрыла ладонь Пендлтона, толкая его пальцы своими.  
— Оставьте себе.

~КОНЕЦ ПЕРВОЙ ЧАСТИ~


End file.
